A Special Girl
by BlackCat1196
Summary: Jasmine enters Hogwarts at the age of fourteen and meets the golden trio. She has a special connection with Harry but is also attracted to Cedric, soon she'll have to choose one of them. Her decision will influence both champions' fates. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Jasmine King and I'm a freak. I'm a freak in the muggle world because I'm a witch, and I'm a freak in the Wizarding world because I don't need a wand to use magic. I live with my brother, Peter, in England and I'm 14 years old. Yesterday I convinced Peter, who is 23, to let me go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; I don't really want to go but I don't want to stay here either and ruin the rest of Peter's life.

I'll be leaving in a week and he's been trying to make this last week special so "I don't forget about him", which is obviously impossible since he's my brother and only family; but it's still good to get to spend so much time together. See, when I was 8 Ian, my 16-year-old brother, died and the next year my parents and my little sister, who was 4 at the time, died in a car accident. Peter had already graduated from Hogwarts and he became my legal guardian, he dropped everything else to take care of me and it's always been just us since then. So I decided that there was no way he was getting his life back if I was still in the way and that's why I'm heading to Hogwarts tomorrow.

I woke up that morning to Peter screaming from the kitchen that I was going to be late, so I put on my fake smile and got out of bed. When I reached the kitchen I found Peter making waffles for breakfast, he was a really good cook when he wanted to, I took out two plates and placed then on the table. We ate our breakfast in silence. I never looked up from my plate because I knew he would give me the same hurt look he gave me last night, _if only you knew why I'm doing this _I though sighing.

"Don't give me that look Pete, you know I should have started school when I was eleven," he looked down and nodded.

"I know, I know but I'm going to miss you so much," my eyes filled with tears and his voice cracked at the last words. I couldn't let him know that I didn't want to go.

"I'll miss you too but I promise to write every week," I said holding his hand, "you wont even notice I left and by the time you start missing me I'll already be back." He nodded and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, he got up and hugged me.

"Go get ready, we leave in 40 minutes" he whispered and went to his room to get dressed. I took a quick shower and dried my hair; I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a gray and white shirt and headed to Peter's room to get my black Uggs. He took my things to the car and we sped off, away from home. The first half of the drive was spent in uncomfortable silence until Pete snapped.

"Why are you doing this? We both know this is not what you want!" he was upset, but I couldn't blame him I hated myself too.

"It's hard to say goodbye but I don't fit in the muggle world so I thought maybe I could try my luck in Hogwarts, you said those were the best years of your life and I want to know how it is." I spoke calmly trying to calm him down a little. He ran a hand through his hair before answering.

"You'll write every week?" I nodded, "you'll come home every break?" I nodded again, "and you'll call me every weekend?" he said handing me a brand new cell phone, I took it and faked a smile nodding. He stopped the car in front of the train station and we got out of the car, he walked me inside and led me to platform 9 ¾. We crossed the wall and I saw a lot of students some saying goodbye and some greeting their friends. I just stood there admiring the whole place and I didn't notice Peter walking towards the train with my luggage. I don't know how long I stood there but the next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" asked a concerned voice, I looked up to see a green eyed guy on top of me. I pushed him away and got up picking my things from the floor.

"I'm fine," I said angrily before turning around, I suddenly felt dizzy and lost my balance but the guy caught me before I could fall again. "Thank you," I said and he smiled.

"No problem, I'm really sorry for knocking you down before," he said truly worried "did you hurt yourself?" I shook my head, thanked him again and turned around to look for Peter. I found him near one of the doors of the train talking to a red headed woman, he smiled when he saw me and excused himself. I gave him a last hug and promised to write and call him every week; I got into the train and looked out of the window faking a smile until we left the station.

I walked around the train looking for an empty compartment when I saw the guy that knocked me down back at the station; he smiled politely and started walking towards me.

"Hey I wanted to apologize again for what happened before," he said offering his hand "I'm Harry" I shook his hand and he smiled.

"I'm Jasmine," I said "but you can call me Jazz if you want." He smiled again and turned as someone called his name, I turned around to keep looking for an empty compartment when someone grabbed my arm.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" he said, "you wont find any empty seats, if that's what you're looking for." I sighed and accepted his offer.

I followed him and his friend to a compartment at the back of the train, there was a girl sitting there who smiled when she saw Harry. Harry introduced me and after a couple of minutes they started talking and I took out my book. I finished my book and put it back in my bag, there were still two hours left so I looked out of the window. Hermione, who was the girl sitting in front of me, turned to face me.

"Jasmine, you should put on your uniform now," she said "we're almost there."

"I don't have a uniform yet," I said frowning "they said they'd give me one once they sorted me." I had no idea what that meant but that was all I knew. The three of them, the third one being a red headed boy named Ron, gasped and stared at me.

"You don't have a house yet?" he asked obviously surprised.

"No, I'm new" I said shaking my head.

"Oh" they said at the same time, "How old are you? What year are you entering?" Hermione asked.

"I'm 14, I'm entering the fourth year," I said.

It turned out they were also in fourth year and they were all in a house called Gryffindor, they had been friends since their first year. Hermione offered to show me around.

Once we got to the castle I was send to the headmaster's office, he said I'd be sorted there because I was the only new student in my year and the only other new students were the first years. He placed a hat on my head and I nearly jumped when it started talking. It took a few minutes before the hat shouted Hufflepuff or something like that; Dumbledore gave me a small map and a class schedule he also told me the password to enter the common room and after a few more words I found myself wandering the castle alone. On my way to the common room I saw Harry and he came to talk to me.

"So, where were you?" he asked, "We were looking for you." That was a surprise; I mean it usually takes a few days before I make friends; I have a lot of experience being the new girl.

"Dumbledore's office," I replied smiling "I already have a house." Harry smiled and we started walking.

"What's your house then?" he said.

"Hufflepuff," he smiled and I was suddenly worried I might've said the name wrong, "is that wrong? It did sound similar to that." He laughed this time, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No I'm just glad you're not a Slytherin," he laughed again "or we wouldn't be able to be friends." He said suddenly serious.

"You want to be my friend?" I asked surprised, he just nodded "Why would you want that?" I asked again.

"I don't know you seemed nice, I guess" he shrugged and stopped "this is the Hufflepuff common room," he said pointing to a painting. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," he said turning around.

"Ok, bye Harry" I said heading turning to face the painting, it took me almost 20 minutes to find the paper with the password but I finally made it inside. Luckily the common room was empty and I headed for the girls' dorms. I entered the room quietly to find two girls sitting on a bed talking and laughing, they turned when I opened the door and looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" one of the girls said, she had black hair and grey eyes, her skin was white but she wasn't as pale as me. I stopped and stared at her worried but she laughed and got up, "I'm Emma and that's Sam" she said pointing at the other girl while offering her hand to me. Sam had light brown hair and light brown eyes, which almost matched her hair's color.

"Jasmine" I said shaking her hand, then I added "but you can call me Jazz if you want," they both smiled and Sam patted the spot next to her; I sat down and smiled back.

"You're new right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but I've heard a lot of good things about this school," I said smiling "my brother studied here."

"How old is he? Is he still here?" Sam said.

"No he graduated a while ago, he's 23 now" I couldn't help thinking about Ian and how different things would be if he were still here. We talked a little more and then we all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room, thoughts of Jasmine clouding his mind. She was beautiful, _that_ he'd notice the second he bumped into her, but he was sure he could see more behind her brown hair and fair skin. He was sure he saw pain in her eyes, the kind of pain only death could bring upon a person. He sighed as he thought about her eyes, they were amazing and you couldn't really tell if they were green or blue.

All thoughts of Jasmine left his mind the second he entered the common room and saw his friends waiting for him. He sat with them and they talked for what seemed like hours. When they finally went to bed Ron sat on Harry's bed nervously.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked him while he changed into his bedclothes.

"It's nothing mate," Ron said anxiously "I was just thinking about that girl from the train, that's all." Harry knew there was more to it so he sat on Ron's bed facing him.

"What about her?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Do you think we can trust her?" he said gulping "I mean, we know nothing about her and she's the only new student, apart from the first years, of course" Harry got up and got into his bed, pushing Ron out while doing so.

"I have a good feeling about her, but only time will tell," he smiled and turned off the light "now go to bed and shut up, I'm tired." He fell into a happy sleep, thinking of the whole year he'd get spend with his friends and away from the Dursleys.

…

"Wake up," she felt someone shaking her and muttered something like "go away" but the shaking didn't stop, "you have to wake up, come on Jazz." she opened her eyes to see Emma, already in her uniform, shaking her.

"Ok you can stop now," she said starting to sit up.

"You have to change now, we're going to be late." Emma yelled over her shoulder as she left the room. Jazz ran to the bathroom and got dressed as fast as she could, having a few fights with her tie and after 5 minutes of struggling with it she gave up and ran downstairs with the tie in her hand.

Emma and Sam were waiting downstairs and Sam sighed when she saw the tie in Jasmine's hand as she ran over to help her. They left the common room and headed to the great hall for breakfast. Everyone was already there and the whole Hufflepuff table turned when they entered. Jazz felt immediately self conscious as everyone stared at her, everyone was always curious about the new girl. She sat down between Sam and Emma and some other girls started asking questions about her age and the other schools she'd been to. She answered every question except the ones involving her family but soon the attention was drawn to the front where Dumbledore stood. He was announcing the Triwizard Tournament and the other two schools that were going to participate; Jazz felt sick just by hearing about it and soon stood up and left the room.

Harry was listening to Professor Dumbledore explain everything about the Triwizard Tournament that was to take place during the year when he saw someone walking out of the hall, he turned just in time to see Jasmine leaving the room. He followed her and found her sitting against one of the walls outside the great hall, her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to notice him. He couldn't tell what he saw in her face but it was a mix of hurt, sadness and anger. He cleared his throat and sat down in front of her.

"What's wrong? I saw you leave the hall and I wanted to make sure you were ok," she opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and he couldn't help but gasp at the pained look she gave him, he saw a flash of something in her eyes as they turned hard and she stood up.

"I'm fine," she said icily "I just wanted to be alone." She turned on her heel and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him.

"You know that's not true," he stared deep into her eyes trying to find something that might give her away but they were hard and cold and she never really looked him in the eyes.

"It's nothing, I just…" they were interrupted by two girls.

"Jazz, come on were going to be late," Emma said pulling her away from Harry; she couldn't believe she had been about to tell him about Ian. She felt like she could trust him, but she was afraid of opening up to a complete stranger and decided to avoid him just in case. She headed to potions class with her two new friends. Peter used to give her magic lessons after school and potions had always been one of her favorite subjects.

She entered the room and Emma left to sit with a blonde guy, leaving her and Sam alone. Sam told her about the teacher, Snape, and how bad he treated most of his students, except the Slytherins. She wasn't the type to judge people from what others told her so she kept her mind open.

Everyone was talking excitedly when the door opened and a man dressed all in black entered the room, everyone stopped talking and they turned to the front of the room where the man stood. He didn't make her introduce herself, something she was very grateful for, and started the class. He was very intimidating but that didn't make Jazz like the class any less. The two hours flew by and once everyone stood up Snape walked over to her.

"Stay here, miss King" he said "I'd like to have a word with you." She nodded and waited for everyone else to leave, Emma promised to save her a seat in her next class as she left.

"Is everything ok, sir?" she asked after everyone was gone.

"Yes, I just wanted to know where you studied before coming here," his tone was cold but she could sense some curiosity in it too.

"I went to a muggle school, sir" she replied nervously "but my brother gave me some magic lessons after classes." He nodded and walked over to his desk.

"I couldn't help notice you're very good at potions," he said taking a paper out of a drawer and handing it to her, "too good for this class, I shall say." She looked at the paper confused, it looked like a class schedule.

"What's this for, sir?" she asked confused.

"You will be attending advanced potions," he said pointing at her new class schedule "I've changed your last two hours of charms for potions and you'll be having private lessons with professor Filtwick during this first two hours. I would've put you with the fifth graders but the only class I could change in your schedule was charms so you'll be having potions with the sixth graders." He turned and left the room, leaving her speechless and worried.

Jazz made her way to her next class still thinking about potions, she saw Sam and Emma sitting together and wondered what happened to saving her a seat. She walked over to them and they smiled, pointing to Hermione who was sitting alone, waving and calling her. She sat next to her and they started talking while they waited for the class to start.

"So, I heard Snape wanted to talk to you" Hermione said with a concerned look on her face "What did he want?" Jazz turned to face her, a helpless look on her face.

"He wanted to let me know that I'm to take advanced potions, he's switched classes with Filtwick and I'll be having potions with the sixth graders." Jazz laughed nervously and ran a hand though her hair trying to stay calm.

"That's awful, he can't do that on your first year," Hermione said trying to comfort her "you have to talk to someone about this, so you get your normal classes back." Jazz shook her head and smiled sadly at Hermione.

"It doesn't matter, I know I can do it, it's just that I wanted potions to be my easy class" she looked around the room to see if the teacher was there yet and turned back to her new friend when she couldn't find him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Ron smiling brightly at her.

"Is Snape making your life miserable already?" he said giving her a half smile. She told him everything and after she was finished he couldn't help but laugh, "So, are you some kind of genius now?" she glared at him but after a few minutes she started laughing too. There was something about him that made him seem extremely amusing, even when she wasn't in a good mood.

She left the class with them and Harry joined them on their way to the great hall. They talked about their classes and laughed a lot. She left them when they reached the hall and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Emma, it was the best first day of school she could imagine. They ate quietly; the food was really good.

"Jazz we have to go to charms, come on" Jazz sighed and got up; she shook her head and turned to face her friend.

"I have potions, remember?" Emma nodded and offered to walk with her to her class. They talked and Emma assured her it would be ok, though Jasmine thought different. Emma left her a few feet away from the door and Jazz stood there for a while, waiting for the other students to go in first. She was staring at the door when someone ran into her and she fell, hitting her head in the same spot she hit when Harry bumped into her the day at the train station. She felt a pang of pain shoot through her head and then it felt warm and wet. She opened her eyes to see a boy staring back at her; he was about two years older than her and he had beautiful grey eyes. She wasn't the kind of girl to like people for their appearance and she wasn't in a good mood that day, so she pushed him to the side and got up.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" the guy yelled, getting up himself and turning to face her.

"What's wrong with _me_?" she yelled back glaring at him "you are the one who ran into me, I was just standing there and the next thing I know I'm lying on the floor!"

"You shouldn't just stand in front of doors," he said, she couldn't believe he was being such a jerk.

"Just shut up," she turned around and entered the classroom. The class had already started and Snape turned to look at her and she hurried to an empty seat in the front. A few minutes later the same guy she'd been fighting entered the classroom and sat next to a girl in the back. Snape turned and glared at him, he walked over to him and leaned down a little.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Diggory," he said, obviously annoyed "I've saved you a seat in the front, next to miss King." Diggory glared at her before standing up and sitting next to her, she glared back and turned her gaze to the board.

"Now class, I'd like to introduce our new student," he pointed at Jasmine with his arm "she's in fourth year but will be taking potions with you this year, due to her advanced knowledge on the subject." Everyone turned to look at her and she started to get dizzy, there were some gasps from the ones sitting behind her and a blonde girl pointed at her head shakily. "What's wrong, Ms Addams?" Snape asked the girl coldly.

"She…her head's bleeding, sir" Jazz realized why her head felt warm and wet and instantly put her hand to it, when she looked back at her hand it was covered in blood. She wanted to fix it, she knew she could, but everyone was watching her and she couldn't risk her ability being discovered.

"What happened to your head?" Snape asked, she couldn't really tell but she thought he looked amused. She turned to glare at Diggory who was staring at her in shock, he was pale as a ghost and she just shook her head.

"I just hit my head with a bookshelf on the library, I didn't notice it was this bad," she turned to face Snape "Could I just go to see the nurse, sir?" he nodded and went on with the class as she exited the room. Once she was at a safe distance, she placed her hand on her injury and started to heal it. She left a small part open and went to see the nurse, just in case Snape asked the nurse about her. Madame Pomfrey treated her wound and told her to rest for the remaining of her class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I lost my password and then I couldn't find the file with the story. I hope you enjoy it and that it doesn't disappoint, if you have any requests on what you think should happen please tell me on the reviews. Thanks again, I love you all. Enjoy! **

As Harry left charms class he saw Jasmine's new friends waiting for her outside of potions, he waited but she never came out. He approached the girls and smiled before talking to them.

"Have you seen Jasmine?" he asked them, they stared at him in surprise and the tallest one, he thought her name was Emma, shook her head.

"No, we were actually waiting for her but she never came out" she turned and grabbed the arm of one of the last students that was trying to leave the room, "Do you know where Jasmine King is, the fourth year in your class?" he nodded.

"She broke her head and Snape sent her to see the nurse," he said before he left. The three of them headed to the hospital wing after that. Harry walked a little faster than the two girls to avoid a conversation and he was the first to arrive at Madame Pomfrey's office. He asked her if he could see Jasmine and she led him to a small room where he could see a girl laying on a bed, her back to them.

"Jasmine, Mr. Potter is here to see you" the nurse smiled down at him before leaving. Jasmine turned around and sat up, she was very surprised to see Harry and she couldn't help wonder how he'd found out about her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he sat on the corner of her bed, "What happened to you?" she smiled and sighed.

"I'm fine really," she said, he didn't look convinced though "I was just standing in front of the door when this guy, I think he's last name's Diggory, ran into me and I hit my head against the floor when I fell." He looked like he wanted to say something more but just then her friends entered the room running.

"Are you hurt? They said you broke your head" Sam said trying to catch her breath, "please tell me it's not true." Jazz smiled at the concerned look on her friends' faces and told them the story with much more details than the version she'd told Harry before he left. They were still talking about it when they arrived at the common room. Jazz told her friends to wait for her as she changed out of her bloody robes and on her way to her room she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I…" she stopped talking as soon as she saw the guy in front of her "you know what, I'm not sorry at all," she said trying to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened before," he said "I wasn't in a good mood and I took it out on you. How's your head, by the way?" he asked giving her a small smile, which she did not return.

"It's fine now, not thanks to you though" she pulled her arm from his grip "just stay away from me and we wont have problems," she went to her room leaving him standing there with a shocked look on his face.

Never had a girl talked to him like that before, he still couldn't believe it as he made his way to the great hall to have dinner. He knew what he did was wrong but it wasn't that bad, that girl was just overreacting. He kept thinking about her as he talked to his friends and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her when she entered the hall with her friends. He had to admit that even if she was two years younger than he was she was still beautiful, she had shinny brown hair and very fair skin, her eyes were blue and green at the same time and her body was much more developed than most of the other girls in her year. She even looked good while wearing the school uniform, which she'd obviously modified. She was wearing the skirt a little higher than the rest of the girls and her blouse was very tight, hugging her curvy body perfectly.

He watched as she went to sit with a big group of fourth years and he could tell her beauty had the same effect on them. She turned and their gazes locked, she gave him a death glare before turning back to her friends. She was different from every girl he knew, he liked the fact that she wasn't following him like a lost puppy and treating him like he was some sort of god.

"Ced, are you ok? You seem a little distracted," Jake said snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the tournament" Cedric closed his eyes trying to decide whether or not to put his name in the goblet. He wanted to do it, the thoughts of eternal glory and making his father proud were a big motivation but he believed Dumbledore when he said it was dangerous.

"Oh right, you're putting your name in the goblet tomorrow aren't you?" Jake said smiling widely Cedric shrugged and nodded.

"I guess," he said staring down at his food. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do it but he knew his father would be really proud if he won or even entered, he wanted his father to be proud of him. Besides, everyone expected him to do it and most of the school had already assumed he would. He ate his dinner slowly and was one of the last to finish, Jake waited for him and they left the hall together. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Jake stopped and turned to look at him.

"You don't want to do it, do you?" he asked, Cedric knew what he was talking about but he pretended not to understand.

"What?" he said innocently. Jake didn't buy it and stared at him expectantly. "Ok, maybe I do maybe I don't, I'm not really sure." Jake shrugged and kept walking to the common room.

"It's your decision, you can't do it just because everyone else wants you to, you have to want it or you wont be able to enjoy it." Cedric was surprised at his friend's words, they'd been friends since their first year and Jake was never good with that kind of conversations, he wasn't good at any type of conversation that involved feelings but he knew he was right. He didn't answer until they entered the common room.

"I'll think about it, I'm going to bed now" he turned and left to avoid his other friends' questions about the tournament. On his way to his room he saw the girl from potions sitting against a wall in the end of a tunnel holding something to her ear, he walked closer and noticed she was talking. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on other people's conversations but he wanted to understand her better so he hid behind a wall and tried to listen to what she was saying.

"You were right Pete," she said, her voice was different it wasn't cold anymore and he could tell she was sad "I should've waited till next year." She stopped listening to what the other person was saying and sighed before answering. "Because that stupid tournament's taking place this year," there was another pause "I know but please let's talk about something else, how was your day?" she laughed without humor and after a few minutes it was her time to talk. "It was fine for a first day, I made some friends and the classes aren't that hard." she laughed at something the other person said, "That's not true, anyways it would have been a great day if it wasn't for this Diggory guy," Cedric stiffened when he heard his name and he drew closer, he lost his balance and fell face front revealing himself.

Jazz was about to tell Peter all about the jerk from potions when someone fell in front of her, she told Peter she'd call later and stood up to see who it was. She reached the end of the tunnel and no other than Diggory looked up at her, she wanted to kill him, she had decided to forgive him and forget what had happened but now the only thing she wanted was revenge.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him not caring if someone else heard them, "First you ran into me, break my head and you blame me, then you bump into me _again_ and apologize, and now you're spying on me, are you crazy!" he stood up and opened his mouth but nothing came out, she was getting more upset every second and she wanted to hit something but not just something, she wanted to hit _him._

"I…I…I didn't mean to…" by that time he was already up and staring down at her, he didn't know what to say and she looked like she wanted to kill someone. She slapped him as hard as she could across the face and turned to her room.

"Jerk," she said under her breath as she left him. She felt so good after hitting him that instead of going to bed she went back to the common room to look for her friends. It was about 8 pm and the first day had been a Friday so tomorrow they didn't have classes. She found Emma and Sam talking to two more girls and as they were about to introduce her she grabbed their arms and pulled them away.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Emma said fighting to free herself.

"I need to talk to you guys," Jazz said excitedly leading them to their room. The two girls complained some more but when they got to their room they waited for her to explain herself. "So, I was talking to my brother and he told me about a place he used to visit with his friends when he studied here and I thought maybe you wanted to check it out with me."

"Will we get in trouble for doing this?" Sam said sighing, knowing that Jazz wouldn't give up that easily.

"Only if we get caught," Emma's eyebrows shot up and she started shaking her head "Oh come on its Friday night Em, you know you want to do this as much as I do."

"What do you want?" Sam said defeated as Emma sighed. Jazz knew they were going to do it.

"You've been here longer than me," she said "What do you know about the prefects' bathroom?" her two friends smiled, starting to like Jazz's idea.

"What are we going to wear?" Sam asked and Jazz jumped up from the bed and ran to her trunk, she took out a magazine and opened it on the bed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she knew it was risky but something told her she could trust them, they just nodded "I don't really need a wand to use magic." They smiled at her and then looked down at the magazine. "Choose one bikini Em, the one you like the most," she did this and pointed to a pink strapless bikini, Jazz smiled and closed her eyes. She'd learned a few tricks and knew she just had to imagine her wearing the bikini to make her clothes change into it, Emma jumped in surprised when she found herself wearing the bikini from the magazine and turned to the bed next to her where she saw Jazz's wand. Emma jumped and hugged her friend, she felt like she'd known her all her life instead of meeting her just one night ago. Sam and Jasmine did the same and soon they were all heading out of the common room. On their way they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and Jazz stopped. She told the other girls to wait for her and made her way to the small group.

"Hermione, can I have a word with you?" she nodded and followed Jazz, when they were out of earshot she stopped "Would you like to go to the prefects' bathroom with us? You could take a friend, even them, if you want, " Jazz said pointing at Harry and Ron. Hermione wanted to say no but Ron had been teasing her for being too good and for never letting go so she accepted. "Here, I have an extra bikini" she said taking out a blue strapless from her bag.

"Thanks," Hermione said eyeing the bikini like it was something she'd never seen before "lets go ask them if they want to come." Em and Sam joined them as they walked towards the boys; they looked nervously at the group of girls as they approached them.

"Hey Harry, Ron" Jazz said giving them a dazzling smile, "we were just wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to the prefects' bathroom." Harry gulped and looked nervously at Ron.

"Are you going?" Ron said, obviously talking to Hermione. She held up the blue bikini and smiled wickedly when his face turned red.

"Of course I am," she said innocently "I wouldn't miss it for the world, as you said before I should let go a little and break some rules." They all agreed to go with them and Jazz just happened to have a pair of swimming shorts for the boys.

They spent three hours together, laughing and chatting. Jazz told them what happened with Cedric during potions and that she'd caught him spying on her, they all laughed when she told them how she'd slapped him when she found out. They told each other their secrets, including Jazz's little gift, and by the time they went to bed it was like they'd known each other forever. They said goodbye as the three Gryffindors headed upstairs and the girls went downstairs, they tried to be quiet because it was an hour past curfew and they didn't want to get in trouble.

They reached the dungeons without being discovered but when they were about to pass the kitchen a house elf spotted them and walked closer to see their faces. They were afraid that he'd tell on them and Jazz stepped forward.

"What's your name?" she said to the elf.

"It's Dobby miss," he said nervously "you shouldn't be out here." She nodded, she'd heard that name before but she couldn't remember. Then it hit her; Dobby was Harry's friend.

"Dobby I'm Jazz, I'm a friend of Harry" she hesitated before offering him her hand "I was with him just a few minutes ago, you can ask him if you want but please don't tell on us." He took her hand hesitantly and nodded.

"It's ok, Dobby will not tell on you miss Jazz," he turned to enter the kitchen but Jazz stopped him.

"You can call me Jazz, there's no need for you to call me miss," she smiled and he nodded "Good night Dobby." She said walking past him and entering the common room with her friends.

"That was so close," Sam said giggling.

"I know, I was so worried" Jazz smiled "I thought Em would kill me when I saw her face."

"Maybe I will," Em said with a wicked smile "If I were you, I would watch my back tonight." They started laughing again when they heard someone walking through the tunnels; they ran to their room but whoever it was saw Jazz and called her. She knew he hadn't noticed her friends so she told them to wait for her in their room as she turned around.

"What were you doing?" he said and she recognized his voice this time, Cedric Diggory. She couldn't see his face in the dark but his cheek looked darker where she'd hit him.

"That's not your business," she said turning around again.

"Yes it is, if you didn't know I'm a prefect and you are arriving an hour past your curfew." His tone was hard and she wanted to hit him again, he reminded her of Ian when he was in a bad mood and she felt the color leaving her face when she thought about him.

"I just got lost," she said "this castle is like a maze, it's impossible to get somewhere without getting lost at least two times." He didn't seem to believe her but he seemed too tired to argue so he just nodded and let her go. She entered the room and threw herself on her bed, Sam was already asleep and Em was waiting for her.

"Good save out there," she said smiling.

"Thanks, I was so nervous I really thought he was going to tell on me" she smiled and Em nodded. Emma sat on her bed and looked at her before asking her if there was something going on between her and Harry, Jazz laughed and told her they were just friends.

"I think we should go to bed now," she said turning off the light "good night Jazz."

"Good night Em," Jazz said, she cast a spell and felt her bikini being replaced by her soft pajamas. She couldn't stop thinking about Emma's question about her and Harry, she really felt like they had a special connection but she couldn't understand it. Maybe she did like him, even if it was just a little. She went to sleep that night thinking about him and his beautiful green eyes.

The next morning Cedric woke to the sound of his alarm clock, he cursed as he realized he'd forgotten to turn off the alarm. He looked up at the clock; it read 6:30 am. Jake threw a pillow his way and went back to sleep, he envied Jake at that moment. Jake had always being the kind of guy who fell asleep easily and no matter what happened he could always go back to sleep in seconds, unlike him. He got up and headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower before getting dressed. He went to the common room to wait for his friends and started to work on his potions homework. It was one of the hardest he'd ever had and after two and a half hours he'd only answered 4 of ten questions. But he was in Hufflepuff for a reason and he wouldn't give up.

As it was Saturday they didn't have to wear a uniform and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Jasmine King enter the room, she was wearing some very short shorts, a green tight shirt that hugged her body perfectly and a pair of black converse, she ignored him and he kept his face down so she wouldn't notice the bruise on his left cheek. He sat there two more minutes before Jake and Matt joined him and they left for breakfast.

Everyone asked him what happened to his face but he shrugged it off like it was nothing important and changed the topic to the tournament, since he'd decided he would enter. He turned just in time to see Jasmine and her friends enter the hall, he glared at her and she smiled wickedly. She told something to her friend, Sam, who just laughed and made her way up to were he was sitting.

"Oh my god Cedric, I'm so sorry for hitting you last night," she said trying to keep from smiling "I just wasn't in a really good mood and I took it out on you, I didn't realize how strong I was." She smiled again before returning to sit with her friends. All his friends were quiet and when they looked at his face they started laughing, he wanted to say something but it would only make things worse.

"A girl did that to you?" Jake said trying to stop laughing when he saw the look on his face.

"And she's two years younger than you!" Matt didn't notice Cedric's death glare and he continued laughing until Cedric stood up and left the room. Matt and Jake stopped laughing and looked at his retreating figure while the rest of the guys kept laughing and making stupid jokes. Cedric walked past Jasmine and muttered a very sarcastic _thank you _before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jazz, I think you went too far this time," Sam said once Cedric was out of the hall, "look at his friends, he never really embarrassed you like that." Jazz shook her head and smiled widely.

"C'mon Sam, that was nothing compared to what I've planned," Jazz said gaining a disapproving look from Sam and a wide smile from Emma. "He's a jerk, he deserves it," she said simply and stood up. She walked over to the Gryffindor table looking for Harry, he saw her and stated to get up nervously.

"No don't do that," she smiled sweetly and he smiled in return "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade later."

"Just you and me or with friends?" he was surprised when he realized he was hoping she asked him to go alone with her.

"Whatever you want," she said turning to leave "just let me know what you decided, I'll be in the library." She turned and left quickly. She found herself sitting alone in the library and hoping Harry chose to go with his friends, she wanted to go alone with him and it scared her. There was something about him that made her want to tell him everything, but she knew she couldn't do that if she wanted him to be her friend. She didn't want people to pity her, she wanted them to accept her for who she was and not because they felt sorry for her.

That night she went to Hogsmeade with all her friends. There was no time for a private conversation with Harry and she was grateful, since she didn't trust herself alone with him. The next day she spent it in the library doing her homework with Sam, they spent most of the day there and when they finally left it was already time for dinner. She sat with all her new friends and they all went together to the common room. By then she had a group of friends, they were 4 boys (including Ron and Harry) and 6 girls (including Hermione).

"Wake up, you only have ten minutes left" she opened her eyes and sighed as she pulled herself out of bed. Breakfast was uneventful but she ate slowly until everyone had already left, she had two hours of charms class alone.

"Good morning, Ms King" Filtwick said as she entered the room.

"Good morning sir," she sat in the front facing the teacher's desk, he smiled and started the lesson. It was easy to understand when she was the only student and the teacher could focus on her all the time but it also made the class seem longer, since there was no one to take the teacher's attention from her. After Charms she had History of Magic, the only class she shared with the Gryffindors on Mondays.

She sat next to Harry and they talked until the teacher started the class, he was saying something about how to learn history when she snapped out of her thoughts.

"…and I believe the best way for you to learn how to understand a biography is if you write one first," professor Binns said "I will assign you a partner and you will have to write a biography about your partner's life, trying to write some things about his family history but concentrating on them." Jazz felt herself tense, she couldn't tell some stranger about her family and she couldn't lie because it would affect her grade if she did and if it was discovered it would be much worse, but Binns was still talking "I will choose one biography and the writer will read it in front of the class, now please pay attention to your partners because I wont repeat." She didn't pay attention and instead tried to think of a way to get herself out of it, she could ask to do another project and that way she wouldn't fail…

"King, Jasmine will be working with," Binns said while he looked at the list on his desk, "Potter, Harry." She was relieved and worried all at the same time, she turned and tried to return Harry's smile but failed. She left the class quickly trying to avoid Harry but he was too fast and he caught up with her easily.

"If you didn't want to work with me you should've told Binns before," he looked hurt and she felt guilty knowing she'd caused that.

"It's not that I don't want to work with you," she said shaking her head "I just don't want everyone to know the story of my life, you know." He smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the library.

"Don't worry about that now," he smiled and her stomach turned into a knot "we'll start with me and then we'll write yours together." She tensed again and walked to a deserted part of the library where she found an empty table and sat down; he soon joined her and smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, we'll make your life sound really interesting," she laughed at that and he gave her a puzzled look.

"If that was the only problem we'd be finished by now, c'mon it's almost lunch time" she got up and walked to the door "we'll come back after dinner and finish this thing, ok?" he smiled and got up to follow her. They walked together until they reached the great hall and he went to sit with is friends in the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Jeremy who smiled her way before putting his head on his hands again; she looked at him and noticed he was really pale.

"Jeremy are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to face her.

"I'm fine," he said "it's just my stomach, it hurts and I couldn't sleep last night" his face was a little green and his eyes kept closing like he was going to faint. She pulled him up to take him to the hospital wing.

"C'mon Jer, I'm taking you to see the nurse," she put his arm on her shoulder and hers on his waist, supporting his weight. They passed the fifth year students and were almost at the door when she felt Jeremy's full weight pushing her down, she looked up at him and his eyes were closed. "Hey Jer wake up," she said shaking him but his eyes remained closed, she wouldn't be able to support him any longer and they weren't even close to the hospital wing, "please wake up, please just a few more minutes." Nothing seemed to work and she was freaking out, she tried to get her friends' attention but they were deep in conversation. She hugged him tighter and took another step but he was too big for her and could feel his body slipping from her arms, she was sure he would fall any second so she just waited.

Cedric was sitting with his friends when he noticed her, she was just standing there hugging one of his friends, and he thought his name was something like Jeremy. It wasn't until Jasmine took another step that he noticed the guy was unconscious. He could see her struggling to keep him from falling and he thought of letting him fall just to have his revenge on her but he wasn't that kind of guy. He got up and ran to her side, taking one of the guy's arms and putting in over his shoulder as he steadied him.

"Thank you," she said relieve clearly on her voice, she obviously didn't know who was helping her. He kept quiet and they walked together to the nurse's office, Madame Pomfrey had them lay Jeremy on one of the beds and sent them away to their class. Jasmine's eyes were wide with shock when she realized he was helping her and she remained quiet most of the walk back.

"So, what happened to him?" he asked trying to make conversation, she kept her eyes on the floor and took a few minutes to answer.

"I don't know really," she looked up at him briefly before focusing on the floor again, he kept his gaze on her waiting for her to elaborate "he just said his stomach hurt and that he didn't sleep well last night, then I tried to take him to Pomfrey's office and he fainted before we even reached the door. You know the rest of the story," she looked a little uncomfortable "thanks for helping me, you really didn't have to do it." She shrugged like it was nothing but he smiled, he wanted to understand this girl and he wanted her to like him.

"It was nothing," he smiled her way but she wasn't looking at him, he felt a little hurt and then he worried if he was boring her.

"We should get to class, Snape will kill us if we're late" she said walking a little faster down the hall, he kept up easily and nodded.

"The homework was for Wednesday, right?" she shook her head and smiled.

"It's for today," she laughed as his face grew pale, "You didn't do it, did you?" he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He'd been so worried about the tournament he hadn't even thought of the homework.

"In my defense I did the first four questions, but it was too hard and I had other things to think about," she just laughed and he turned to her, "Did _you_ do it?"

"Of course I did it," she'd always been very responsible and she laughed just at the thought of not doing her homework. They reached the room before Snape and Cedric went to talk with his friends, she sat alone in the same seat she'd taken the last class. She was hopping Cedric wouldn't sit with her this time because, even if he'd helped her and she enjoyed their small conversation, she could tell there was something different about him and she didn't want to be too involved with him.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" she turned to see a black haired boy with blue eyes sitting next to her, he offered his hand and she took it smiling, "I'm Adrian Drake but please just call me Drake."

"I'm Jasmine King," she laughed and said, "but it would be kind of awkward if you called me King, so you can call me Jazz instead."

"Deal" he smiled and asked her a few questions about her and how she liked Hogwarts before Snape came in and Adrian left and took a seat next to another boy. Cedric rushed to her side as Snape made his way to the front, she sighed defeated when she saw him and noticed the puzzled look he gave her before she turned to look at Snape.

The class passed quickly and Cedric still couldn't understand the girl sitting next to him, she seemed nice when they talked before class but when he sat next to her she was her cold self again. She answered every question right and managed to keep herself busy the whole class so they couldn't talk. _She just doesn't feel comfortable hanging with older students_ he kept telling himself, there was obviously nothing wrong with him so that was probably the best reason for her behavior. But this idea was shattered the second the class was finished because she rushed to the door where she was met by Adrian Drake, he watched them go and he asked himself what Drake had that he didn't.

She walked with Drake until she saw Harry waiting for her in the corner, she said bye to him and walked over to Harry. They walked together to the great hall and she kept looking for a good way to tell him about her family when they went to the library. But she knew she shouldn't worry about that, she could trust him as he could trust her. When they arrived at the Great Hall everyone was already there, they were all sitting in their respective tables and boys were shoving food into their mouths as fast as they could. Jazz walked quickly to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat next to Tyler.

"Hey Ty, why's everyone acting so weird?" she asked staring at the older students, he turned to look at her and shook his head.

"You really don't know?" he said rolling his eyes, "The champions will be announced today, for the Triwizard Tournament." She nodded quietly and thanked him for the update. She ate a piece of bread and drank a little juice before Dumbledore stood up and walked closer to the goblet. He gave one of his long speeches before announcing the champions.

"And now, the Durmstrang champion is… Victor Krum!" everyone cheered and Krum stood up and walked to the front, the goblet threw out another name as Dumbledore was saying "the Beauxbatons champion … Fleur Delacour!" just as with Krum, everyone cheered and Fleur made her way to the front of the room, "and at last, the Hogwarts champion is…" he made a pause as he waited for the name to come out, "Cedric Diggory!" everyone at Hufflepuff table went crazy and I sighed, three death sentences signed. Victor, Cedric and Fleur were standing in the front when the goblet started to change color again and another piece of paper came out. Dumbledore's face change as he read the name and it showed anger, concern and disappointment.

"Harry Potter!" everything went quiet and Jazz's head shout up as she searched for Harry in the crowd, he was as surprised as everyone else and his face was completely pale. "HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled and Harry got up and walked to the front, he went directly to the headmaster and they talked quietly for a few minutes. Harry and the other three champions were taken away and everyone returned to their common rooms, Jazz spotted Hermione and Ron and walked straight towards them.

"What the hell happened?" she asked Hermione, "How did his name end up in the goblet?" Hermione shook her head and Ron's face turned red.

"I don't know, I really don't," Hermione cried, Jazz walked a little closer and put her arms around her. "He knew it was dangerous he wouldn't have done that," she pulled away and looked back at the great hall "I'll wait for him and I'll let you know what happens as soon as I can." Jazz nodded and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it's been ages since I last updated so I wanted to apologize and tell you I made this chapter really long to make up for the time it took me. Hope you like it, enjoy.**

When she arrived at the common room everyone was cheering for Cedric and saying how much Harry sucked. She passed quickly and ran to her room, where she found her four friends discussing whether Harry would have to participate or if he would just be punished for breaking the rules. They all turned to look at her when she entered. She saw Jeremy and ran to hug him.

"You scared me," she said hugging him close to her, "I really thought you were dead back there."

"Jazz, you're choking me" she released him and sat next to him, they stared at each other and burst out laughing. "Thank you for helping me," he said once everyone was quiet again.

"It's what any friend would do," she said and broke into a smile again, "at least any friend that lived in this world, I was almost crashed by him and you didn't even notice" she scolded her friends and they all laughed again. The guys left about an hour later and the girls changed quietly into their pajamas, Jazz hadn't heard from Harry and she was worried they might force him to participate.

"Jazz, are okay?" Em said truly concerned for her friend, "I know you liked him."

"I'm fine, I just can't bring myself to believe he would do something like this, you know" Sam nodded and went to lie next to Jasmine. "Do you think he'll have to participate?" she asked, her voice was just a whisper and she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Em said as she sat on Jasmine's bed "but I really hope they don't let him do it, it's too dangerous. There's and age limit for a good reason and they shouldn't break the rules. Besides, if it's called the Triwizard Tournament there can't be four wizards participating." She pulled Jasmine into a hug as she sobbed, "It's ok, everything will be okay, I don't think they'll let him do it, don't worry" she said trying to calm her down a little.

"No it's not!" Jasmine cried pulling away, "If they let him do it he'll die like everyone else, just like Ian!" Em hugged her again and Sam joined this time. They hugged until Jazz calmed down and then they all went to their beds.

"Jazz?" she turned when she heard her name and stared into Emma's grey eyes, "Who is Ian?"

"He's my brother," she said sadly "he _was_ my brother."

"What happened to him?" Sam said getting out of her bed once more.

"When I was eight and he was sixteen Hogwarts participated in the Triwizard Tournament and he represented our school." she paused and took a deep breath "I don't remember what school held the tournament that year but I remember he won the second task, he was doing really good and my mom took me to see him in the third task. My mom was really worried and I just didn't get why, we wished him good luck before we went to take our seats, we waited for what seemed like hours and all the champions were already out. They sent someone to look for him and he returned carrying…" she stopped again and Sam hugged her "carrying Ian's dead body in his arms, he was rushed to the hospital wing but he was dead before he got there," her voice broke at the end and she started crying again, her friends hugged her and they all cried. Jazz cried herself to sleep that night, but she knew she was okay when she felt her friends' arms around her.

She woke alone in her room, the clock read 10:30 and she jumped out of bed. She was about to get dressed when she saw a note on the table. She recognized Sam's handwriting.

_Jazz:_

_We decided to let you sleep a little more today, we'll tell McGonagall you were sick. But if you don't come down for lunch we'll go get you._

_-Sam_

Jasmine went back to her bed and smiled, she had the whole morning free. She opened her bag and took out a kitchen magazine and, just as she did with the bikinis, she took out a glass of orange juice and some waffles. She put on her uniform and took her homework to the common room, she worked the rest of the time and left early to look for Harry. On her way to the great hall she bumped into Cedric, _what a surprise_ she tough.

"Hey, what happened yesterday? I don't think I saw you at the celebration," he said smiling.

"Oh right, I went to check on Jer and decided to go to sleep early," she said coldly "congratulations though, I bet everyone's really proud of you, bye." She turned to leave but he pulled her back, it was becoming a habit for him to do that when she tried to walk away and she didn't like it. "Hey, what's your problem?" she said angrily.

"That's what I was thinking, yesterday on the way to class you were all nice and chatty and the second you enter the class you hate me again," he was clearly agitated.

"Look, first impressions matter a lot to me and the first time we met you broke my head and blamed me," she put up her hand to stop him and continued, "the second time you bump into me and apologize and when I was about to forgive you I caught you spying on me. So don't expect me to like you just because you helped me once or to become your friend because you're the golden boy for everyone else." She walked away, leaving him speechless. She didn't get a chance to talk to Harry during lunch but she had history next and decided to ask him there. Her friends weren't treating her any different and she was glad that what she told them last night didn't change their relationship. Jeremy looked much better and Tyler was complaining about the detention he got for not doing his homework.

In history, she took her seat next to Harry and they made small conversation before talking about the tournament, they planned to meet in the library to work on their history project and she thought it would be best if she asked him about the tournament then.

The day passed relatively fast and before she knew it she was sitting in the back of the library facing Harry. They both stared at each other, neither of them wanting to break the silence but both knowing they'd have to talk sooner or later.

"So, you're the first fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament," Jazz said softly, Harry nodded and looked at her blue-green eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had nothing to do with it and that I don't even want to do it?" he asked, she nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course, I never thought you did it" he smiled and relaxed a little.

"You're the only one," she raised and eyebrow and he continued, "Ron and I had a fight last night, he doesn't believe me and Hermione says she does but she still has her doubts." He looked really sad and she changed the subject.

"Lets finish this thing," she said taking out her quill and ink and putting them on the table. He nodded and did the same, he told her his story and she wrote everything adding a few comments and opinions now and then. They read it together and he made a few changes.

"I can't believe you finished it in one night," he said.

"It's because I already knew half of the story," she smiled "I'll see you tomorrow after dinner and we'll work on yours." She walked to the door and turned around, "If you ever need to talk just call me, okay?" She left quickly and made her way back to the common room, it was full and she couldn't see any of her friends.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a pair of piercing blue eyes looking down at her, she smiled and followed him to an empty part of the room. They sat on the floor and stared at each other for a while, she could feel someone looking at her back but decided it would be best to relax and wait for Drake to break the silence.

"So," he said looking deeply into her eyes "you're Peter's little sister, aren't you?" she was surprised but felt herself smiling when she thought of her brother.

"Yeah I am, do you know him?" he shook his head and smiled back.

"Just saw him once, I'm Tom's brother," he said quietly and looked at her, "I think you met him once, they were like the best friends before graduating." She thought back to the time when Peter went to Hogwarts and remembered hearing about Tom, he was always at her house with two more girls and another boy. She felt sad when she realized the reason they weren't talking anymore and wondered how many more things Peter had given up to take care of her.

"Yeah, I remember now," she smiled sadly, "you look a lot like him, did you know that?" he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Everyone says that, but we're actually very different" she looked at him trying to remember what Tom looked like, she'd had a small crush on him when she was little and she couldn't help notice how much Drake looked like him. He had the same tanned skin and blue eyes and his hair was the same dark brown she remembered, only his was straight while Tom's was curly. She sighed thinking back to when Peter's friends would crash their house during summer brake and how her mom would bake them cookies while they watched a movie or played quidditch in the backyard.

"Tell him I said hi the next time you talk to him, okay" she said and Drake nodded smiling. They didn't have more time to talk because her friends rushed in and took her to Tyler's room, leaving a very confused Drake behind. "Guys, what are you doing?" Jazz said struggling to free herself from Jer's grip, "I was in the middle of something very important."

"This is more important than anything else," Emma said jumping up and down the room, "What are you doing this weekend?" Jasmine stared at her friend confused and shook her head.

"Nothing, why?" now she was worried, Emma looked guilty and ran to hide behind Tyler. Ty pulled her in front of him and laughed.

"You did it and now you have to face the consequences," he said laughing, Emma groaned and took a step forward.

"So we were walking down the hall when Snape comes out of his office and asks where you are," she said slowly "he said he had to ask you something and I told him I would let you know if he told me and he asked me to tell you that he needed you to tutor another student, he said he needed an answer right away so I told him you'd be delighted to do it." Jazz raised and eyebrow and looked expectantly at her friend, Em got the same guilty look and turned to look at the wall.

"Em you know I don't mind the tutor part," she said calmly "so what are you not telling me?"

"In my defense I didn't know who you'd have to tutor when I accepted and he said you would get extra points if you did it," she turned to look "and I knew you'd love to have extra points since you're such a good student and…"

"Who am I going to be teaching?" Jazz asked cutting her off.

"Please don't hate me, I did it for you…" Jasmines eyes turned to slits and she walked closer to her friend.

"Who am I going to teach Emma?" her tone was cold and dangerous; Emma gulped and ran to hide behind Tyler again.

"Cedric Diggory," she screamed before running out of the room. Jeremy and Tyler looked at her as her face turned red and her blue eyes widened. She ran out of the room and went after Emma.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled as she ran into the common room, everyone turned to look at her and she stopped. Cedric was there and he just stared at her, she wanted to kill him so she wouldn't have to see him again but she knew she couldn't do that so she just smiled and walked over to him.

"Have you seen my friend Emma?" she asked sweetly. He nodded, pointed to the door and turned back to his friends like she wasn't there anymore. She glared at him and left the room, once outside she saw Dobby waiting outside of the kitchen. "Hey Dobby, have you seen Emma?" she asked the small house elf in her sweetest voice, he nodded but did not reply.

"Dobby must not tell where Miss Emma is," he said giving her and apologetic look.

"But I thought we were friends," Jazz said sadly, giving him her best sad puppy look "friends don't hide things from each other, Dobby." Dobby looked guiltily at the ceiling and started to hit his head against the wall.

"Dobby must not tell," he said "Miss made Dobby promise he wouldn't tell." Jazz ran to his side and pulled him away from the wall.

"Are you crazy?" she screamed, "Stop hitting yourself," he looked up at her and she smiled "it's okay if you can't tell me, but you can help me look for her." He smiled and she took his hand, he jumped surprised and looked up at her again.

"You shouldn't do that miss Jasmine," he said warily. She shook her head and took his hand again.

"First, just call me Jazz and second, you're my friend and friends take each other's hands sometimes" she knelt in front of him and offered him her hand. "Do you want to be my friend, Dobby?" she said holding her hand out for him.

"Dobby likes his new friend," he said throwing his arms around her; she hugged him back and smiled to herself.

"Remember to call me Jazz okay?" he nodded and walked towards the kitchen, "Now, where should I look for my lost friend?" she asked him giving him a comforting smile. He led her to the kitchen and, once they were inside, he took her to a small closet and pointed to the door. Jazz opened the door and found Emma, she smiled at her and tried to run again but she stopped her. "If you come back to the room I wont do anything bad, I just want to talk" Em sighed defeated and followed her back to the common room, they went straight to their room and they sat on Em's bed.

"I'm really sorry, I know I shouldn't have accepted the offer for you but I just thought…" Jazz cut her off and rolled her eyes before talking.

"I forgive you, besides I'm not going to teach him," she smiled wickedly at Emma and said, " you will." She magically changed into her pajamas and went to her bed.

"What the hell, Jazz I suck at potions" she said "I'll do anything to make it up to you but please, please don't make me do this."

"Okay," Jazz said sighing "but you owe me big time." They both laughed and went to bed as soon as Sam entered the room.

The next morning they went down to the great hall together and ate their breakfasts silently, the guys tried to break the silence with a few jokes but nothing seemed to work. Jazz's first class was double potions and left early to get a chance to talk to Snape privately. She entered the room but found it empty except for a few students who were talking eagerly about the tournament.

She took he usual seat and opened her book to wait for Snape, she felt someone take the seat next to her but she didn't bother looking at him. She knew it was _him_ because anyone else would've tried to make conversation, she could feel his gaze on the back of her head and he was starting to unnerve her.

"Are you going to stare at my head for the rest of the class?" she asked coldly, he jumped at the sound of her voice and she took a close look at him. He looked awful, his face was pale and his grey eyes looked tired, she felt a little sorry for him when she thought how hard it must be to be one of the school champions and still be the first of almost all his classes.

"I'm sorry," he smiled tiredly and looked down at his hands nervously. He looked tense and she felt the need to say something to make him look more like his old annoying self.

"It's okay, did you know I'm going to be your tutor?" she asked trying to make conversation, it didn't seem to work the way she wanted because his face suddenly darkened and he glared at her.

"They're having a fourth year teach me?" he asked no one in particular and walked to the front where Snape was writing something in a small piece of paper. Snape looked up from his work and stared at Cedric annoyed.

"What do you need, Mr. Diggory?" he asked coolly as he put down his quill and stoop up.

"I don't need any help okay, specially not from a girl who's two years younger than me and doesn't know what a second chance means," he said slowly, he waited for Snape to say something but instead he walked to his desk and took out what looked like and essay.

"Judging from this and the last two pieces of homework you didn't finish, I'd say you need all the help you can get," he pointed at Jasmine and looked back at Cedric, "and that girl who's two years younger than you, just happens to be the best student of the class. And honestly Mr. Diggory, if someone has the right to complain about this arrangement it's her," he turned around then and sat on his desk again. "Everyone open your books to page 152, I want you to work in pairs and answer the first twenty questions before the end of the first period of class," everyone groaned and Cedric went to sit next to Jasmine again. She glared at him as she opened her book on the indicated page; all her previous thoughts were now replaced by anger and disbelief.

"You answer the first 10 questions and I'll answer the last 10," she said before turning back to her book and writing down the first question. "If there's one that's too difficult for you just leave it and answer the next one."

"I'm not stupid, you know," he was obviously angry now, "I can answer the questions without your help."

"That's good because I never said I would help you," she said not taking her eyes away from the book, "if you don't mind, I'm trying to read here." She could see him close his fists under the table and she chuckled a little, it was so easy to annoy him.

"What are you laughing at?" he said a little too high, everyone turned to look at them.

"Just forget it," she said trying to concentrate on her work but he wouldn't let it go that easily.

"Why? You think I wouldn't understand?" he was rising his tone with every word, his face turning a lovely shade of crimson, and Snape gave them a warning look, "I'm perfectly able to understand this stupid questions and you are no better than me…" he was cut off when she slammed her fist against the table.

"Just shut up!" she yelled, Snape walked over to their table then and ordered everyone to look away.

"That's enough miss King," he said his voice hard, "detention after dinner."

"That's not fair," she yelled back, "he's the one who started it and you're punishing me?" she said pointing at Cedric.

"I see," Snape said slowly, "both of you come to my office after dinner." He walked away leaving them glaring at each other and he continued with the class like nothing had happened. They finished the questions in silence and the next hour they had to write an essay on their latest work, the essay was individual and they were both grateful for that. Jazz was the first to finish and Snape let her leave early so she headed for her next class, Herbology. Professor Sprout was already there when she arrived but there were no other students.

She took the seat closest to Professor Sprout's desk and took out her things before resting her head on her hands. She heard Sprout get up and walk up to her seat; she stopped in front of her and cleared her throat. Jazz looked up at a smiling Sprout standing in front of her.

"Is everything okay, dear?" she asked her in a comforting voice. Jazz nodded and waited for her to leave but she just stared at her waiting for her to go on.

"It's just that I'm taking potions with the sixth year students and it's kind of hard to get along with them, especially my partner and today I got detention for arguing with him," she said sighing helplessly.

"And who is your partner, may I ask?" Professor Sprout asked her.

"Cedric Diggory," Jasmine replied angrily, Sprout smiled and laughed.

"He's a very nice young man," she said kindly "What were you two arguing about?" she asked and Jazz blushed, she didn't want to tell her but she didn't want her to think it had been her fault either.

"He was upset because Professor Snape assigned me as his tutor and he was saying that I couldn't teach him because I'm two years younger than him and he thinks that being older makes him smarter," she laughed when she remembered the look on his face when she told him she was his new tutor, "and I just explained to him that he wasn't perfect and that there were people that were better than him in some things. But things got out of hand and we ended up yelling at each other and Professor Snape had to interfere before we killed each other." Sprout laughed and shook her head; she looked at Jasmine and walked to one of plants. Jazz followed her and looked down at the plant she was showing her.

"I know Cedric very well and I have to admit that he has a difficult temper, but" she looked serious for a moment before smiling again, "he's a good man. You should give him a chance dear; you might be surprised when you meet the real Cedric. He's not really who he seems to be, he's just afraid to open up but…" and she went on and on about how Cedric was like the plant she was showing her. She told her that the plant would only open under certain circumstances and showed her how to do it, and she couldn't help but gasp when it did. The plant was grey and hard on the outside but when it opened it was bright red with smooth leaves and a delicious smell. She told Jasmine that the real Cedric was just as beautiful as that plant but she doubted it, she seemed to see a different Cedric than everyone else and she wondered if maybe she was seeing the real Cedric Diggory.

Soon after their talk, students started to arrive and Jazz waited nervously by the door to tell Harry that she couldn't see him that night at the library. She saw Hermione and Harry walking toward the class and she noticed Ron behind them, he was glaring at them and she realized Harry wasn't exaggerating when he said they'd had a fight. She gave Ron and apologetic smile before running over to Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, Harry," she greeted them as they entered the greenhouse, "Harry I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to make it to the library tonight."

"What, why not?" he asked worried.

"I have detention," she said, he raised and eyebrow in disbelief and she sighed "courtesy of Snape, of course."

"Well, I guess we'll finish our work tomorrow then" she accepted his offer and went to sit between Tyler and Emma. She told them about her detention and got a few jokes from Tyler about being easily corrupted by him and Jeremy. The rest of the day flew by and she soon found herself sitting next to Cedric in Snape's office.

"As Hagrid will be busy with the preparations for the first task," he said in that monotone way of his, "you will be helping the house elfs with the dishes from dinner. Hand me your wands, please." Cedric stared at Snape like he'd gone crazy while Jazz handed him her wand and got up.

"How are we supposed to wash the dishes without our wands?" Cedric asked Snape. Jasmine laughed and pulled him out of the room.

"We wash the dishes with our hands, you idiot" she laughed again at the worried look on his face.

"But that will take hours," he complained following her to the common room.

"It wouldn't be a punishment if it only took us a few minutes, now would it?" she said smiling as she entered the common room and walked down the tunnel leading to her room.

"Where are you going? We're supposed to be washing dishes remember?" he said like she was the most stupid creature in the world.

"I know, but I'm don't want my uniform to get dirty," she entered her room and stopped in the doorway, "this is as far as you get, golden boy." She slammed the door on his face and went to pick up her outfit.

She left five minutes later wearing skinny jeans, a loose bat-like purple shirt and a pair of black sneakers. Cedric was already waiting for her; he was wearing a black and yellow shirt and jeans. He studied her as she walked over to him and she studied him. She had to admit he looked really good and she even felt a little self conscious as her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and her shirt looked like it was two sizes too big for her.

What she didn't know was that he felt the same way about himself; he thought he looked messy and he regretted wearing a shirt that looked so much like his quidditch shirt. She on the other hand, looked beautiful; her hair was pulled up so he could see the skin of her shoulders that the loose shirt didn't cover and her jeans let him see the shape of her perfect long legs. They walked in silence towards the kitchen and she tickled the pear in the painting, just as Dobby did the other night. They looked around and saw thousands of dishes piled up, and they both knew it would be a very long night.

"You're doing it wrong," she told him after watching him wash for a few minutes, he'd washed only ten dishes while she was working on her twenty seventh dish.

"Am I?" he said sarcastically, "Since when are you an expert dish washer?" he said giving her an annoyed look.

"Since you've never washed a dish in your life and I did it every night at home," she replied coldly before taking the dish from his hands. "Look, if you keep washing we're going to finish tomorrow. I'll wash them and you dry them when I finish," he grabbed a towel and started drying in silence.

"So," he started hesitantly, "you were raised by muggles," he said it more as a statement than as a question and she felt the need to slap him or yell, she hated the term 'muggle'. She was a little confused by his expression, though. He had a fascinated and curious look on his face, as if being raised by muggles was a big adventure.

"No I wasn't, my parents just thought that it would be better for us to learn how to do things for ourselves," she said and pointed to the dishes. Talking about her parents was really uncomfortable for her and she had to think her words carefully so she wouldn't give away too much information. "Besides, I always thought that using magic for things like this" she said referring to the dishes, "was wrong. My mom always told me that only lazy people used magic for small things like cleaning and cooking and, I guess I'm just used to living that way" she shrugged and looked down. She remembered her mother's voice when Ian tried to use magic to clean his room and how she'd make him clean the whole house as a punishment.

"Are you and your mom close?" he asked her quietly. She didn't answer; she didn't know how to answer. He waited patiently and she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, she told herself she couldn't cry in front of him. She concentrated very hard on the dishes and they started to clean themselves. She turned to face Cedric and chuckled at the shocked expression on his face.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill, understand?" he shook his head and opened his mouth many times before being able to form any words.

"What'd you do?" he asked her as he looked as the last dishes dried themselves.

"I can do certain things without a wand," she said innocently as she made the dishes get into their respective places, she started to walk to the door but Cedric didn't follow her.

"That's amazing!" he said smiling and making his way to her side, his face dropped as he realized they were finished. It was the fist time they'd talked like this and he liked it; she wasn't treating him like she usually did. "Don't you think we should tell Snape we're finished?" he asked her as they made their way out of the kitchen. She sighed and nodded before heading to Snape's office, she didn't say another word.

"You can't tell anyone about me," she said stopping a few feet away from Snape's office.

"I promise not to tell if you accept to be my tutor," she narrowed her eyes and sighed before nodding. They walked the rest of the way and found Snape's door closed. Cedric knocked softly but there was no answer, he knocked again but there was still no answer and Jasmine was tapping her foot impatiently against the floor.

"Here, let me do it," she said and started hitting the door with her fist, the sound was loud and it echoed in the empty hallway. They heard a shuffling sound and heavy footsteps approached the door. The door opened to reveal a very surprised Snape, his hair was messy and sticking out in some places and he looked like he'd been sleeping just minutes ago.

"So…sorry to bother you sir, we…we just wanted…" Cedric mumbled stupidly as he tried to stop from laughing.

"We wanted to tell you that we finished washing the dishes, sir" Jazz spoke up, pushing Cedric to the side. Snape nodded and closed the door; they walked down the hall in silence until they were out of earshot.

"Did you see his face?" Cedric burst out laughing and she followed quickly.

"He looked like he'd seen a ghost, I bet we scared him," they kept laughing like little kids until they reached the Hufflepuff common room. He murmured the password and motioned for her to enter first, she did as he asked and soon they were sitting in the couch while remembering Snape's face.

"Oh, don't laugh so much," she said with and amused look in her eyes "you obviously didn't see _your_ face." He frowned, which only made her laugh harder but soon he gave in and laughed with her. She hadn't laughed that much in a very long time, at least not real laughter. Since her parents died she'd done many stupid things and pretended to be someone she wasn't but she felt that she could be herself in Hogwarts, she knew she would be happy here.

"Hey, don't you think we forgot something?" he asked her when they'd stopped laughing. She turned and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she replied trying to remember what she'd forgotten.

"Snape never gave us back our wands," he said chuckling a little when he saw the confused look on her face.

"Oh right, I don't think it would be a good idea to ask for them now, though" she smiled again at the image of Snape and Cedric nodded.

They stared at the fire in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence and both found it comforting. They talked about potions and he told her the things he found difficult and they agreed to meet in the library after dinner every day they had potions, so they could go over the lesson together and that way help each other with the assignments they received.

"What time is it, anyways?" Cedric asked after a few minutes of staring at the fire in silence again. She took out her cell phone and her eyes widened as she put the phone to his face. "Bloody hell it's almost 5 in the morning," he yelled standing up "I have quidditch practice tomorrow," he complained.

"No, you have quidditch practice _today_," she said matter-of-factly as she headed to the tunnels that lead to the dormitories. They walked in silence until they reached her door, and before she could open it he grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey, would you do me a favor?" he asked her before she could complain. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Look, I just want you to come to the quidditch practice and make sure I don't fall asleep and hurt someone. Would you do that?" he gave her a puppy dog look and she sighed.

"Only because I've been kind of bitchy to you lately," she entered her room and turned around, "Goodnight, Diggory" she said as she closed the door.

"Goodnight Jasmine," he sighed and walked to his room.

His friends were already sleeping and he quietly changed into his pajamas. He fell asleep immediately and slept a whole 2 hours before his alarm clock woke him up. He cursed himself for not changing the alarm and got up. He took a quick shower and got dressed before meeting his friends in the common room and heading to the great hall for breakfast.

"You look awful," Jake said when he saw Cedric's face. "Where were you last night anyway?" he asked him as they walked up the stairs.

"Detention with Snape," he answered shrugging.

He took his usual seat on the Hufflepuff table and quickly scanned the room for a fourth year with brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was nowhere in sight and he decided to just eat his breakfast and go to class.

"Jazz wake up," Emma said as she got out of bed, "How was your detention?" she asked as soon as Jasmine sat up.

"Horrible, we had to wash all the dishes from dinner without our wands and Diggory sucked, he didn't even know it was possible to wash dishes without magic," she complained while she brushed her teeth. She did her hair and got dressed quickly.

"Nothing interesting happened?" Emma asked as they walked to the great hall, "You got back pretty late, you know." Jazz laughed when she understood what her friend was asking and shook her head.

"You're crazy," she said once they were got to the almost empty hall, "now lets eat, we only have 10 minutes left" they ate in silence and ran to their fist class.

The day went by relatively fast and Jazz and Harry sat together in every class they shared with the Gryffindors. She ate lunch with her friends and found herself discussing their latest class with Jeremy and Sam when Harry walked over to her. He stood there a few minutes before clearing his throat to get her attention. She turned around and smiled at him before making space for him to sit down.

"What's up?" she asked when she notice the nervous look on his face.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to…." he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "you know, to…to…" she felt bad for him and stood up.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk and you tell me then?" she asked offering her hand to him; he smiled gratefully and took it. She helped him up and they walked out of the hall holding hands. They walked to the courtyard, receiving curious glances from the other students when they noticed their clasped hands, and sat together on a bench away from everyone else.

"Thanks for that," he said once they were sitting out of the others' earshot.

"It's ok, what did you want to ask me?" she said curiously.

"Oh right, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend…" she was about to accept when he spoke again, "you know, as a date." She was surprised but nodded anyway, not wanting to hurt the young boy's feelings.

"I'd love that," she bit her lower lip to keep from smiling but the sides of her lips pulled up anyways. Harry smiled back at her and she felt her cheeks turn pink. They saw their friends coming out to the courtyard and walked over to them, still holding hands.

"Forgot to tell us something, Potter?" Jer asked him pointing to their joined hands, they both blushed and Harry let go of Jazz's hand quickly. "Nothing to be ashamed of Harry, you got one of the prettiest girls of the school in less than two weeks" he said while Sam and Tyler whistled.

"Oh shut it," Hermione said when she noticed their mortified looks; she put her hand on Harry's shoulder and congratulated him and Jazz.

"Hey guys, stop it," Jazz said annoyed, "it's not like we were engaged, we were just holding hands for crying out loud." Everyone stared at her in silence before bursting out laughing, even Harry joined in. They all sat on the floor talking excitedly about their classes and the tournament. Jazz tried to ignore the comments about the tournament and concentrated on the sky; she was trying to find shapes in the clouds when someone blocked her view. She glared at the person in front of her and realized Diggory was holding out his hand to help her up.

"Excuse me, what is you problem?" she asked, annoyed at the interruption of her thoughts.

"You said you'd come to the quidditch practice, remember," he said in a tired voice, she sighed and got up on her own. She said goodbye to her friends, promising Harry to meet him in the library, and walked away with Cedric. Now that she was closer to him, she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how his face was paler than usual.

"You look awful," she said as they made their way to the quidditch pitch.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically "why don't you look tired?" he asked turning to face her.

"Because I woke up only 30 minutes before classes started," she answered, she was still a little annoyed that he'd interrupted her but decided to let it go. "What time did _you_ wake up?" she asked as she pulled her dark brown her up in a ponytail.

"About a quarter to seven," her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened at what he said, but he continued before she could say anything, "I forgot to turn off my alarm and once I wake up I can't go back to sleep that easily."

She just nodded and kept walking in silence, she knew he hadn't asked her to go just to help him stay awake but didn't give much thought to what his reasons could be. She kept thinking about Harry and their upcoming date and couldn't help but feel nervous, she liked him but she wasn't sure if she could date someone just yet. Cedric's friends gave her curious looks when they reached the pitch but no one said anything about her presence. She lay on the grass and opened her charms homework; she wanted to finish everything else so she had time to talk to Harry. Cedric watched her from his broom and couldn't help feeling disappointment when he noticed she wasn't even looking at the game. He stared at her for a while until he heard someone crying his name, he turned to look who it was and saw the bludger flying his way. He tried to duck but it was too late and it hit him directly in the stomach.

Jasmine looked up when she heard everyone screaming just in time to see Cedric falling form his broom after being hit by one of the balls, she had no idea which one. His teammates were frozen with shock as they watched their captain fall. She stood up and ran to his side hoping to catch him before he hit the ground. His body made contact with the ground two seconds before she got to him and she dropped to her knees next to him. His face took most of the impact and she turned him around quickly, he gasped for breath and cried out in pain before collapsing.

"Diggory wake up!" she cried when his eyes closed. Jazz looked up to where the others where and screamed for them to help; it took them less than a second to get back on the ground and two girls ran back to the castle to call the nurse.

"Is he dead?" asked one of the players worriedly.

"Of course he's not dead, idiot," Jake said dropping to his knees too, he looked at Jasmine and she smiled reassuringly.

"He'll be fine," she said standing up, "lets just wait for Madame Pomfrey, okay?" she ran to where she'd been sitting and picked up her bag. Madame Pomfrey came running behind the two Hufflepuffs, holding what looked like a first aid kit.

"Where is he?" she asked Jasmine when she reached the pitch.

"Follow me," she said walking back to Cedric. The nurse let out a squeak when she saw Cedric's bruised face and quickly started working on her patient. She took out a brownish potion from her bag and put it to his lips. Cedric felt as someone forced him to swallow. He sat up abruptly and regretted it the second he felt a sharp pain run down his rip cage.

"Lay back down, Mr. Diggory," the nurse scolded him "I'm not finished yet." She examined his face before ripping open his shirt to get a better look of his injuries. Everyone gasped at the sight of his bruised torso and Pomfrey frowned, "Two broken ribs, and bruising" she said with a stern look, "take this and someone carry him back to the hospital wing, please" she said handing him some more of the brown liquid. Jake and two other guys offered to take him and the rest of the team, including Jazz, followed.

Once Cedric was resting in one of the many beds, Madame Pomfrey told everyone to leave, except for Jake, and groans could be heard from all the players as they made their way out.

"Wait, Jasmine" Jake said grabbing her arm and turning her around, "I can't miss my next class, could you stay with him?" he pleaded her. She looked surprised but nodded anyways, she felt guilty for what happened, if only she'd run a little bit faster...

"Why me?" she asked him before he could leave.

"Because I trust you," he said leaving her.

She walked over to Cedric and sat on the corner of his bed. He looked up and gave her a small smile; he mentally slapped himself when pain shot up his cheek. She noticed him wince and chuckled.

"The nurse said you should try not to move," she gave him an apologetic smile.

"How bad is it?" he croaked out, she took out a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to him. He looked surprised at her actions but took a small sip; he winced again but kept drinking. "What happened when I fell?" he asked again.

"Oh don't worry, your face took most of the impact so you're not that bad," she said sarcastically. Cedric laughed and winced, he tried to stop laughing but it turned out to be even more painful, "Sorry I didn't mean to make you laugh," she said hiding her face with her hands.

"S'okay," he said softly. He lifted an eyebrow trying to ask her if there was anything else, since speaking hurt too much.

"You broke two ribs," she said "and I heard Madame Pomfrey talking with Professor McGonagall and they were saying something about banning quidditch for this year." Cedric looked horrified and Jasmine laughed when she saw him.

"Please tell me you're kidding," he said with a hopeful expression that made her chuckle before looking serious again, she leaned closer until her nose was almost touching his and whispered.

"Maybe," she laughed again and stood up. Madame Pomfrey entered the room to give Cedric another dose of brown liquid.

"Mr. Diggory, you can go to your room now," she turned to Jasmine and smiled sweetly, "please make sure he stays in bed, dear."

"Sure, but I have to go to class," Jazz said as she walked back to Cedric's bed to help him stand up.

"Here, take this pass and you'll be excused for all of today's and tomorrow's lessons," she said handing her a small paper, "your teachers have already been notified about this." She smiled at both of them and went back into her office.

"Can you walk?" she asked him and offered her hand to him. He took her hand and she slipped her arm across his waist. "Lean against me if you need," she said "don't worry about me, I'm strong enough" she added when he gave her a strange look.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you" she shrugged as they made their way down the stairs. It took them a little more than twenty minutes to get to the common room, but they made it to Cedric's room without any more accidents. Jasmine helped him get into his bed and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"I think you should try to sleep," she said softly "you really do look awful." He agreed and fell asleep in less than 5 minutes; she left him sleeping and went to her room to put on something more comfortable. She took her book back to his room and read until Jake got there.

"Hey, how is he?" he said softly. She jumped at the sudden interruption but recovered quickly before getting up.

"He's sleeping," she whispered "could you stay with him? I have to go to the library." He agreed and she left silently.

She put on her skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt, grabbed her school robe and ran to the library. Harry was already there, waiting for her in empty table. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat in front of him.

"Where were you?" he asked worried "You weren't in any of your classes."

"Remember I went to watch the quidditch practice with Diggory?" he nodded and she could see he wasn't happy about it. "So, they were playing and I was doing my homework, so we had more time to talk," he smiled when she said this and she continued after returning his smile. "Well, everything was fine until someone hit Cedric with a ball, I don't know which one, and he fell from his broom and broke two ribs. His friend, Jake asked me if I could stay with him until he woke up and once he did the nurse told me to help him get to the common room and stay there, you know in case he needed something" Harry's face broke into a smile when she finished her story.

"You're such a good person," he said making her blush. She shook her head embarrassed and took out her things.

"Enough distractions, we have a project to finish" he smiled and nodded. She looked around and noticed that there were still some people in the library. "Can we go somewhere more private?" she asked him, he nodded and led her outside of the castle and to the astronomy tower.

"Why do you want to go somewhere private?" he asked while they walked.

"I can't really explain, but I promise you'll know once we are finished," she told him hoping he didn't ask any more questions on the subject. He didn't and the rest of the walk was spent talking about classes and Diggory's quidditch accident. Once they reached their destination, they laid on the floor facing each other, with their parchments and books between them.

"You can start now, I'm ready," Harry said holding up his quill to make his point, she smiled half-heartedly but her body tensed before she could start.

"Ok, but once I've started there will be no interruptions," he just looked at her but said nothing, "Get it?" she asked raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"I promise that once you start talking I wont open my mouth until you say you're finished," he smiled and she nodded.

"Okay I'm starting now, so from this point you can't speak, okay?" he just nodded trying to prove he wasn't going to speak. "So, my birthday is in November, the 18th of November" she waited as he wrote down the given information.

"My father's name was Jonathan Peter King and my mother's was Maria Caterina Bianchi, my dad was born in England and my mom was born in Italy. My older brother's name is Peter King; he's 9 years older than me. Then there's Jonathan Ian King, he preferred just Ian and I'm 8 years younger than him" she stopped and looked out of the window, Harry looked at her in surprise. He understood what she meant when she said her parents names used to be and that it was hard for her to talk about it. He waited patiently for her to continue and, after a few minutes of staring at her, he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Oh right, I'm sorry" she said looking back at him, "After me came my little sister, Marie Sophie King, 4 years younger than me. By the way, my complete name is Jasmine Caterina King but I think that's a little obvious since they put one of their names to each of us.

"I was born in Italy where I lived until I was 4, that's when Sophie was born," she stopped again to give Harry some time to write. "Then we moved to the US in America, we lived there till I was 6 and then we lived 1 year in Spain, 6 moths in Russia and 4 moths in Germany and 2 moths in France," she stopped and waited for him to write down every country, repeating them a second time for Harry to make sure he'd gotten the times right and then she went on.

"The year I turned eight the school participated of the Triwizard Tournament, though I'm not sure which school held it, there was no age law at the time and my brother Ian was Hogwarts' champion. He did relatively well on the first task, won the second one, and my mom was sure he was going to win the third so we went to see him. He took longer than he should and, after the other two champions were already out, they sent someone to look for him. He was bitten by a poisonous animal and by the time they got him out he was already dead," she stopped, waiting for Harry's reaction but he only tightened his grip on her hand and wrote down the new information. "Well, one year later, on the anniversary of his death, Peter took me to the beach where we used to play with Ian and our parents went with Sophie to the cemetery. We spent the whole day in the beach watching pictures of Ian and us; when we got back our parents weren't home yet so we went to sleep. They weren't there when we woke up in the morning and our neighbors informed us they'd been in a car accident; none of them made it out." Harry looked up from his parchment and noticed Jazz's eyes were sparkling, he pulled himself up and hugged her. She held to his shirt and cried; he remained silent to keep his promise. He knew she didn't want him to say anything so he let her sob into his chest until she calmed down and was able to continue. He decided he would just listen and write everything later.

"Peter had just graduated and he became my legal guardian, it was his choice of course. We moved back to Italy and stayed there 1 whole year before moving to back to the U.S where we stayed for three years before coming to England, we haven't moved ever since. I went to muggle schools the whole time, taking magic lessons with Peter after classes." He hugged her tighter and she closed her eyes to stop fresh tears from falling. "And that's pretty much it, after that I came to Hogwarts and met one of the most wonderful young men in the world," she looked up at him to make sure he knew she was talking about him, he smiled at her and she continued "I made many new friends and learned new things. I guess that's it, I'm finished." He sighed and waited for the right words to come to his mind, they never did so he remained silent.

"Thank you for trusting me with your story," he said when she started to get up, he followed her and they made their way back to the castle. "Hey, I'll make sure we read my story and not yours, okay," he smiled her way and she nodded.

"That would mean a lot to me," she said after a few minutes. They walked in silence until they reached the stairs that lead to the Hufflepuff common room. "Goodnight, Harry" she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before descending.

"Goodnight, Jazz" he said as he turned to leave.

He knew it was hard for her to tell him about her life and he appreciated her honesty. He finished the biography quietly in the common room and, when he was finished, he hid it so that no one found it by mistake.

Jasmine entered the common room quietly, there were still a few students studying there so she assumed it wasn't _that_ late. She decided she would check on Cedric before going back to her room and having to face her friends' questions about her relationship with the green eyed wizard. She knocked softly on Cedric's door and waited patiently for a response. Two minutes later Jake opened the door and whispered.

"What are you doing here?" she motioned toward the room.

"I just wanted to know how he's doing," she told Jake, "is he awake?"

"Yeah, come on in," he said opening the door completely for her. She stepped in the room and heard a surprised gasp from Cedric's bed.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked him as she approached his bed. He shrugged slightly and smiled when she sat on the corner of his bed.

"I'm fine I guess, Madame Pomfrey gave me this cream for the bruises and said that once I put it on they would start fading," he said.

"And?" she asked him curiously.

"And what?" he replied confused.

"Did it work?" she said, "The cream, you know."

"No idea," he said shrugging, "haven't used it yet." She jumped from the bed and grabbed the unused cream, eyeing it curiously.

"Why not, don't you want to get better?" he shook his head.

"It's not that, I just can't move enough to apply it," he said softly "and Jake says it would be too awkward for him." She narrowed her eyes at Jake, making him gulp nervously.

"So you'd rather see your best friend in pain than fight your own stupid male principles," she said in an angry voice.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to say yes to that," he smiled a little but took a few steps back, just in case.

"I see, where should you apply it, Diggory?" she asked him opening the cream.

"The face and his ribcage, or any other bruised part," Jake told her dryly. He left the room and muttered something about getting some air. Jazz turned to Cedric and walked to his side, she leaned down and pulled up his shirt.

Even with all the bruises she could tell he was in a good shape. His chest looked hard and he had a perfect six-pack. She sat next to him and gently applied the blue cream on his skin, he winced and she stopped abruptly.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, he shook his head and sighed.

"It's okay, it's not your fault and it has to be done" he reassured her, "so lets just get this over with, okay," she smiled and returned to her work. The cream was refreshing and he smiled at the feeling of her fingers against his skin, she looked like a mother taking care of her child and he couldn't help but wish she thought of him as something more. It took her 10 minutes to finish with his body because she kept stopping whenever he winced.

"Would you like to rest a little before I start with you face?" she asked him sweetly, she remembered the time Ian jumped from a tree when he was 13 and how she'd taken care of him. She smiled at the memory and Cedric stared at her beautiful face. They stayed that way a few more minutes before she moved on to his face. She rubbed soft circles on his cheek and forehead until the bluish tone of the cream disappeared.

"Thank you," he whispered when she finished. Her hand remained on his cheek and their gazes locked, she leaned down a little and he automatically tried to sit up. He cried out in pain as his broken ribs complained from the sudden movement and their moment was ruined.

"Try to get some rest, okay" she said opening the door, "goodnight, Diggory."

"Goodnight, Jasmine" he smiled and she returned it before closing the door behind her. He sighed and pulled the covers closer to his body. He could still feel her fingers running softly up and down his body and his face; they felt soft and cool against his skin. He fell asleep soon after she left and she stayed in his dreams all night.

Jasmine walked back to his room in a daze, she couldn't believe she'd been about to kiss him. She had wanted to do it but she knew it was wrong; she was starting something beautiful with Harry and she wouldn't let herself ruin it. She entered her room quietly and found her two friends sitting on her bed, waiting for her. They'd heard about Cedric and started to question her about the details. She told them everything, including what she'd been doing before arriving.

"You really did that?" Sam asked amazed.

"Yeah, but it was no big deal," she tried to convince her friends to let it go and found the perfect way to do it, "Won't you ask how it went with Harry?" she questioned her friends and they nodded their heads franticly.

"Tell us EVERYTHING!" Emma said jumping up and down in her bed.

"I told him everything about my life and when I got to the part with Ian he hugged me, and I cried into his chest. He was so nice; he didn't say anything the whole time and let me talk when I was ready." Her friends sighed happily and they all got into their beds.

"That's so romantic," Emma sighed.

"I know, I wish I had someone like him," Sam said thoughtfully.

"Goodnight Sam, goodnight Em," Jazz said as she turned off the light and drifted into a happy sleep. She dreamt of Harry and his emerald green eyes but she also dreamt of Cedric and the kiss that could have been.

The next morning, Jazz woke up earlier than usual and decided to take a long shower before going up for breakfast. She let the hot water hit her skin and just relaxed for a while, when she heard her friends waking up she got out of the shower and put on her uniform. They went together to the great hall and Jazz was greeted by a sleep-deprived Harry. She walked over to him and hugged him before whispering into his ear.

"Thanks for being there last night," he hugged her protectively and sighed tiredly, "why do you look like you didn't sleep at all?" she asked him in a motherly way that made him chuckle.

"It's nothing," he said giving her a small smile, she raised an eyebrow and frowned a little "okay, I had a fight with Ron when I got back and I slept in a couch in the common room." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Go to your table and grab some food, we're eating outside today," she ordered and started to collect her favorite dishes before joining him at the Gryffindor table.

"Why are we eating outside again?" he asked her as he took a bite off his toast.

"Because you said you had a fight with Ron, and I figured it would be awkward to have to share a table with him," she shrugged and gave him a little smile "besides, I wanted to spend some time with you." That comment earned her a bright smiled and they finished their breakfast silently, each deep in thought.

After having breakfast with Harry she went back to the common room to look for Cedric. She remembered she had orders of staying with him that day, and thought it would be better to stay on Madame Pomfrey's good side. She ran into Dobby on her way to the common room and stopped to greet him.

"Hi Dobby," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi miss" the elf said surprised at being acknowledged in such a cheerful way. She felt like smacking him; why couldn't he understand she wanted to be called Jazz and not miss? _But two can play that game_ she thought wickedly before turning to face the elf.

"Would you mind preparing a tray with food for my sick friend, sir?" she asked him sweetly; he turned to look around but couldn't see anyone else near them.

"Whom are you talking to, miss?" he asked he confused.

"I'm talking to you sir," she said pointing at him with her finger; he blinked a few times before looking down.

"You don't need to call Dobby a sir," he said embarrassed.

"If you insist on calling me miss I will have to keep calling you sir," she said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "So, would you be so kind as to prepare a tray of food for my sick friend, sir?" she asked once again. "If you want me to stop calling you sir you'll have to start calling me Jazz," the poor elf blinked hard before nodding and heading into the kitchen. She really liked Dobby; he was cute in a strange way.

She entered the common room rather quickly and almost ran to Cedric's room. She knocked softly and heard a muffled 'come in' before opening the door softly. The room was dark and she could make out Cedric's body laying on his bed, in the exact same position he'd been last night; she wondered if he'd moved at all.

"How are you doing?" she whispered softly while she walked to his side. She sat next to him and waited patiently for an answer.

"Fine, I guess," he said sleepily "you can turn on the light if you want. You know, so you can inspect the condition of my face." She quickly obeyed and gasped at what she saw; his face was no longer swollen but it was covered with blue, green and purple spots.

She applied the blue cream again and they talked the rest of the day. They talked about their likes and dislikes and she told him about the many schools she been to and how it was always the same in every one of them. They worked on their homework and before they knew it, Jake and the other guys were back in the room. They ate all their meals in his room and by the time she left, he could move a little more and breathing no longer hurt him.

The next day she returned to her classes and to her friends, she spent a surprisingly long time with Harry. She checked on Cedric before breakfast, during lunch break and after dinner; and noticed he was progressing quite well. By the end of the day she'd finished all her homework and was up-to-date in all her classes. The week went by quickly and uneventful, except for a few more fights between Harry and Ron.

Harry woke up really early that Saturday, thinking about his upcoming date with the Hufflepuff witch. He took a shower and went to his closet to pick his clothes for the day. He settled for dark jeans and a white dress shirt with a black sweater on top, leaving the neck of the shirt out. He took his jacket and went downstairs, where he sat on a couch to wait for Hermione. He felt nervous, yet happy, and he kept playing with his fingers as he waited. After what seemed like hours, Hermione came down the stairs talking to _Ron_. She walked past him and gave him an apologetic look, he nodded to let her know he understood and walked out of the common room alone. He ran all the way down to the Hufflepuff common room and waited patiently for Jasmine to come out.

Jasmine was trying to decide what to wear to her date when she heard a knock on her door. She cracked the door open to see who it was and saw Jake pacing in front of her door. She looked down at herself and frowned before letting him in. He looked at her and smiled when he saw her pajamas; she gave him a 'if you say something about it I'll kill you' look and sat on her bed. He sat on Emma's bed, facing her and smiled wickedly.

"Cute pjs, Jazz" he said sarcastically, receiving a smack in the chest.

"Why are you here?" she asked fighting a smile of her own, "Please be fast, I need to get ready."

"Ok, ok we wanted to know if you would come to The Three Broomsticks with us," he said, unlike Harry he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world, "Ced said he wanted to pay you back for everything you did, you know." She gave him a skeptical look and raised and eyebrow.

"As much as I'd love that, I'll have to turn down your offer" she got up and shooed him with her hands, "I have other plans for the day, but maybe tomorrow or later this evening, I'll let you know." He gave her a fake hurt look before breaking into a smile.

"And what would those other plans be?" he asked her. "You wouldn't happen to have a date, would you?" he teased once he was out of the room.

"Maybe," she said and closed the door before returning to choosing her outfit. She decided to wear black short shorts, a v-neck white shirt, and her black converse. She put on some lip-gloss and straightened her hair until it looked silky and smooth. She took her purse and exited the room.

"Hey Jazz, come here," her friends called waving her over, she walked over to them and joined their conversation.

"So, you're going out with Harry today, aren't you?" Em asked her teasingly and Jazz blushed, she shushed her friend but nodded anyway. She said goodbye to her friends with the excuse to go and find Harry.

"Jasmine wait," Cedric was running her way and waving his hands, "Did Jake talk to you?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, he did but I told him I couldn't," his face fell and she regretted talking so coolly, "it's just that I already had plans, but maybe tomorrow." He smiled and they talked about random things. They walked out of the common room together and some girls started whispering when they saw his face. "Careful golden boy, looks like you're about to loose your fan club," she said pointing at the whispering girls before laughing; he glared at her but laughed.

"Hey, Jasmine are you ready?" asked a shy voice, they both turned to look at Harry and she nodded.

"Bye Diggory," she smiled taking Harry's hand and going up the stairs. "How are you?" she asked him trying to start a conversation.

"Fine, how 'bout you?" she smiled and nodded.

"So… what are we doing today?" she hesitated a little but he smiled and squeezed her hand softly. They agreed to have breakfast in Madam Puddifoot's teashop and to walk around Hogsmeade afterwards. They shared a compartment with Emma, Sam, Tyler and Jeremy, who gave Harry a pretty rough time after he found out they were on a date. Jer had become very protective of her after she'd helped him and he threatened Harry not to hurt her or else…

They left her friends quickly after they'd arrived in Hogsmeade and headed to the teashop to have breakfast. Everyone gave them curious glances and some girls would whisper and giggle when their backs were turned.

"How can you stand that?" she hissed once they entered the shop, he lead he to a table that was in the emptiest part of the shop.

"What'd you mean?" he said innocently as they waited for the menus.

"To have people stare at you everywhere you go, and all the giggling and whispering," she took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at Harry's amused face. "What's so funny?" he bit his lip trying to keep from laughing and Jazz eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's just that…" he tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't get him killed, he smiled sweetly before saying, "you look really cute when you're mad." He smiled when he saw blush and took it as a good sign.

"May I help you?" the waitress said, making both of them jump. She took their orders and left them alone again. They were silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" Harry asked between fits of laughter.

"I have no idea," Jasmine chocked out, this only caused them to laugh harder. They laughed for a full twenty minutes before someone cleared his throat behind them. They stopped laughing abruptly and Harry's body went tense.

"What do you want Diggory?" Harry said annoyed at the interruption. Cho was standing timidly behind Cedric and Jazz remembered Hermione told her Harry had a small crush on Cho. It didn't bother her since she wasn't the jealous type but she felt sorry for Harry. Harry wanted to punch Cedric, not only did he just interrupt his date with Jazz but he was on a date with _Cho Chang._

"Why, we only wanted to know if you'd like some company" Cedric said pretending to be offended by Harry's harshness. Jazz noticed Harry's hand close into a fist and decided it was time to end it before things got out of hand.

"Sorry guys, but since this is our first _date_," she gave Cedric a 'back off' look and went on, "we'd like to have some privacy. But don't worry, next time we can make it a double date," _not even in my worst nightmares_ she added in her head. Cho smiled sweetly and started to walk away, Cedric just glared at her and left, not without shooting a death glare at Harry.

"Thanks," he mumbled and took a sip of his water.

"Don't worry, Hermione told me everything," she regretted her words as soon as they were out of her mouth; Harry chocked on his water and gave her an incredulous look. "I mean, she told me everything about…" she was trying to comfort him but couldn't seem to find the right words and it was making her nervous, and she always said something wrong when she got nervous, "about… the rivalry between you and Cedric," she exclaimed " yeah that's it, it's not like she told me you had a crush on Cho or something…" she mentally slapped herself when Harry's eyes widened and his face went red. She ordered herself to shut up and instead of talking; she just took his hand and gave him a small smile.

"This ought to be the worst first date you ever had," he groaned as he covered his face with his hands. She remembered something and started laughing, he gave her a puzzled look and she explained.

"You're wrong, once last year this guy asked me out on a date and said he'd take me to watch a movie," he shifted his position on the chair so that he was facing her, his face a few inches away from her "he was sixteen and had this very old car, so he came to pick me up from school and on the way to the mall his car broke down. I lived in San Francisco back then and we were in the middle of one of the highest streets, we had to push the car all the way up before we could call someone to pick us up. We were late for the movie and the tickets were already sold out so we ended up sitting on the floor in Union Square eating a hot dog next to a homeless man that smelled like shit," she laughed and he seemed to relax a little. They finished their breakfast in silence and Harry insisted on paying for her.

"By the way, remember the guy I was talking about, the one with the car?" he nodded, "I dated him until I moved here, we thought it would be better to end things since we didn't know if we'd see each other again." He kept his eyes on the floor but she could see the corners of his lips forming a small smile.

They walked around the stores in silence for a while, holding hands but not daring to look at each other. Harry needed to buy a new quill so they stopped to get him one before going to Honeydukes. Jasmine was amazed when they entered the sweetshop, she felt like a child and remembered the times when her parents would take her to a sweetshop every time they arrived in a new country.

"You like it?" Harry asked while grabbing some chocolates.

"Yeah, it's amazing" she said looking around the shop, "my dad would've loved it," she mumbled but he heard her and grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"He probably came here when he was a student, you know" he wasn't sure if he was helping or making it worse for her but she gave him a bright smile and nodded. She pulled him from one side of the shop to the other and he kept picking everything she looked at, without her noticing. They'd spent a couple hours inside the shop when Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hi, Harry," said Hermione walking his way, Ron stayed behind and glared at him before leaving the shop.

"Hey," he smiled back but she stopped when she saw Jasmine coming their way. She took hold of Harry's hand and started to talk to him when she noticed the girl standing behind her.

"Oh, hey" she turned around and smiled at her. Hermione looked a little nervous but she seemed to relax when Jasmine greeted her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she told Harry in a small voice, "I'm going to find Ron, bye."

"Don't go, it's really okay," Harry said when she mentioned Ron, Jazz understood instantly and nodded before adding.

"Why don't you join us, we're going to get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," she asked her, Harry excused himself and went to pay for his candy. The two girls looked at each other and Hermione asked her if she meant what she said or if she just said it because she was Harry's friend. "You're my friend too, you know" she faked to be hurt by that and Hermione smiled, "if you want to join us you can come, but if you really don't want to and you want to find Ron, that's your choice."

"You guys are being so stupid," Hermione told Harry as they exited the shop. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, Jasmine just nodded and looked at Harry.

"It's not my fault that he's stupid enough to believe all the rumors, specially after being my friend for more than three years," said Harry. Both girls stiffened at his harsh tone but let the subject go once they realized it would be no good. Jazz looked him deep in the eyes and noticed he wasn't actually angry, she couldn't tell exactly what he felt but it was on the lines of sadness and disappointment. She walked closer to him and linked her arm though his, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

They entered the pub and sat together in a table that was away from most people. They talked and laughed, they discussed the tournament and each gave their ideas of what they thought would be the first task. Jazz and Harry were opening up a little more and they were leaning closer to each other every few minutes. Hermione noticed this and got up.

"Guys I have to meet Ginny at Zonko's, see you later," they just nodded and smiled her way. Hermione was picking her bag when she felt someone standing behind her, she turned around and saw no other than Draco Malfoy smirking. "What do you want Malfoy?" she spat, Harry and Jazz turned looked up and Harry glared at him.

"Nice to see you too, mudblood," he said, voice swimming with sarcasm. Harry shot up and was standing in front of him before he could blink.

"Take it back," he hissed. Malfoy smirked and shrugged before turning around.

"Just trying to be nice," Harry grabbed his shirt and twisted it so he was facing him again.

"I said, take it back," he ordered, Malfoy was having trouble breathing from the way Harry was holding him and he turned to look at Jazz. She got up and grabbed Harry's arm gently.

"C'mon Harry, he's not worth it," she stroked his hair, then she added in a louder voice, "and just so you know, there's nothing wrong with having muggle parents, I mean they're way better than death eaters and idiots, right"

"Listen to her Harry, you don't want to do this," Hermione pleaded his best friend.

"You're right, but I wish I'd hurt him just a little," Harry said releasing Malfoy and walking away.

"Oh," Jazz smiled sweetly at Malfoy and walked closer to him.

"I knew Potter didn't deserve a girl as hot as you," Draco smirked as she put her hand on his cheek.

"You're right," she gave one last step, "he deserves much better." She brought up her knee with all her strength and backed away quickly as he doubled on the floor.

"Let's go Harry," she grabbed his hand and linked her fingers through his. He stared at her with his mouth hanging open until they were out, she started laughing once they crossed the door and Hermione and Harry joined her soon enough.

Hermione left them to look for Ron and Harry walked with her to a small garden that was difficult to see from Hogsmeade. They sat on the floor and Harry watched as Jasmine hugged her knees to her chest. He noticed the way the wind blew her hair and that her eyes sparkled like the sky in the night with millions of little stars. He realized he liked her and he knew he was falling for the beautiful girl sitting next to him, he felt his heart beating faster whenever she talked or smiled.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked him, interrupting his previous thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about earlier," he looked directly into her eyes and she blushed, "what you did for Hermione was amazing, I know she thinks so too." He smiled and Jazz drew closer to him, he put his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest.

"She would've done the same for me," she shrugged. She turned around to face him and he looked back at her. They stared at each other for a long time and lost track of time. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"You're amazing, Jazz" she shuddered and he chuckled at her reaction, "I've been wanting to be alone with you for a while now, but there always seems to be something more important to do. I never find the right time to talk to you and…" she put her finger against his lips to silence him.

"We can talk now, or just be together without interruptions, anything you want." He smiled at the idea and caught her face with his hands; he leaned closer until their noses were touching. She knew what he was trying to do and she gave him a small smile to encourage him. He understood and pulled her closer, until she could feel his breath on her face; their lips were about to touch…

"Harry! Jasmine!" they both jumped and their heads crushed against each other's. Jazz's forehead collided with Harry's chin and he howled in pain.

"What do you want now, Diggory?" she spat at Cedric, he looked hurt but he composed himself quickly.

"We're leaving early today, I just wanted to let you know" he shrugged, "we leave in five minutes." He looked at Harry and chuckled; this made Jasmine turn and she gasped.

"Oh my god, Harry are you okay?" she said when she noticed the blood on his lip, he just nodded and tried to get up, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt, he just scared me and…" he put his free hand to her mouth and then grabbed her hand, only once he was sure she wouldn't talk. "This is your fault!" she yelled pointing at Cedric.

"Why is it my fault that you hit him?" he said innocently, "If you didn't want him to kiss you, you should've just told him." She narrowed her eyes dangerously and turned back to Harry. She pulled out her wand and pointed it to his face and, in less than one minute, she fixed his lip.

"I really am sorry, Harry" he nodded as she cleaned the blood from his face with her sleeve. They walked in silence behind Cedric; she wanted to slap him again. She linked hands with Harry and said in a loud voice, "I really wanted to kiss you, maybe we can finish in the train," her voice was hopeful but her expression determined. Cedric stopped abruptly and they walked right into him. "What now, Diggory?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, I just forgot to tell you something," she gave him a skeptical look and rose an eyebrow. "Not you, it's about the tournament. We have an interview tomorrow, or something like that," he picked up the pace and was out of sight soon.

"That was weird, he was really nice this morning," she wondered aloud as they walked back to the railway station.

"He doesn't like me, remember I'm a cheater and a liar," he said sarcastically. "Maybe you shouldn't hang out with me so much, you'll loose your friends."

"Don't be silly, I like you," they entered the train, which was crowded with students and spotted Em, Tyler, Sam and Jer sitting in a small compartment. She pulled him and forced him to sit with them, they stopped talking but resumed their conversation when they realized who they were.

Jer tapped Jazz's arm and said, "Hey Jazz, there was a guy asking for you before, I think he was your brother Peter but I'm not sure," her face lightened and she threw her arms around him, she left the train yelling _'thank you' _the whole time. Cedric was sitting with his friends when he saw her leave the train; he excused himself and followed close behind her. Once she was out of the train she pulled out her phone and dialed Peter's number.

"Hi, Peter are you in Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm at Hog's Head," he said, "wanna join me?" she hung up and ran as fast as she could. Cedric followed her quietly; _just to make sure she doesn't loose the train_ he kept telling himself even if he knew that wasn't the real reason. She arrived at Hog's Head and straightened her brown hair before entering.

"PETER!" she yelled as she flung her arms around his neck in a chocking hug, "What are you doing here?" he hugged her back.

"Can't…breathe…" he chocked out, after trying to pull her arms off his neck for five minutes without even loosening her grip a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she let go and sat on his lap. "How did you get here?" she asked him.

"You didn't call me last week and I was worried you'd forget me," she shook her head in disbelief, they both laughed at that and talked about the things they missed from living together. They were so distracted with each other that they didn't notice the 17-year-old Hufflepuff sitting two tables away from them, listening to everything they said.

"So, how have you been?" he asked her after chatting for hours.

"Fine, today I had a date with Harry," he gave her a puzzled look and she sighed, "I told you about him in my letter, he's the fourth champion, remember?" he nodded and smiled.

"You've been here less than a month and you're already stealing the guy's hearts," he shook his head smiling and laughed, "just like me when I attended Hogwarts, only I stole the girls' hearts."

"But there is no one as handsome as you, darling" she said mockingly as she hugged him.

"And I bet there is no one with eyes as special as yours, baby" they laughed and their conversation flowed easily. After four hours the pub was getting crowded and they looked at the clock in the wall, "Shit! I have to go," she said getting up.

"Watch your language young lady," he laughed as they said their goodbyes. Peter stayed behind and Cedric followed her to the exit. She was pacing in front of the station when he found her and he decided to apologize for being a jerk.

"Need a ride, King?" he said from behind her, she jumped and turned around with her wand pointed at his face. "Easy, I was just helping," he smiled and she frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she felt stupid when she realized what had happened. "You followed me," she stated, he just shrugged and walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry for everything I said, I don't know what happened to me," he apologized in a small voice as she glared at him, "I guess I was just angry you'd rather hang out with Potter than me and Jake." She looked up and realized he was telling the truth.

"I'll forgive you, _if _you take me back to the castle," Cedric raised an eyebrow but conjured his broom anyways. He adjusted himself and called her with his hand; she obliged and hugged his waist.

"Hold on tightly," he said as he sped off the ground. "Have you ever done this?" he asked her, she nodded against his back.

"My brother, Ian, would take me out every weekend on his broom and we'd go to the beach with Peter," she thought softly but he still heard.

"Oh, I thought you only had one brother," he felt her body stiffening behind him and wondered if he'd walked into dangerous territory.

"I had two brothers and a little sister, Ian died when I was eight," she whispered almost inaudibly, he didn't know what to say or what to do so he remained silent. He landed near the Black Lake and pulled her to sit under a tree.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," he whispered, she smiled and nodded.

"I know, everyone is," her tone was harsher than she intended and she tried to sound nicer, "but it was a long time ago, I'm fine now." They leaned against the tree in silence and after a few minutes he stood up and offered her his hand; she took it willingly and they walked together, tough their bodies weren't touching, back to their common room.

They walked in silence and they both racked their brains trying to think of something to say. When they reached the common room they saw Harry pacing in front of the portrait door, he looked up and a relieved look crossed his face. He ran their way and pulled Jazz into a hug.

"Bloody hell, where have you been?" he said, relieve flooding his voice, "We've been looking for you since we got here and your friends were about to tell Dumbledore." She felt bad when she noticed how worried he was for her; she looked into his green eyes and kissed him hard on the lips. It was a passionate kiss but it was sweet at the same time, the way their lips brushed against each other's was gentle, yet urgent. She ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled her closer to him. Cedric cleared his throat harder than necessary and they broke apart quickly.

"Wow, that was amazing," he whispered against her hair "Oh sorry, that wasn't part of the plan," Harry told Cedric who looked really uncomfortable and maybe even a little jealous.

"S'okay," he mumbled making his way into the common room. Jazz followed and winked at Harry.

"Look for me in the great hall for breakfast," she gave him a quick peck on the lips and the door closed behind her. "Hey Cedric, could you keep that to yourself, what happened out there" he nodded and sat on the couch.

"Are you still up for tomorrow or are you going to bail on us to be with your new boyfriend," she blushed and shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that, you should know that" he shrugged and looked down at the floor. "Goodnight, Cedric" his head shot up at the use of his name and she gave him a peck on the cheek, "thanks, for getting me here safely." She ran back to her room and found her four friends sitting there. They stared at her before hugging her and yelling how irresponsible she was.

"Calm down guys, I'm alive," Jeremy frowned when she spoke.

"Not for long, do you have any idea how worried we were?" he was being dead serious and she felt the need to lighten the mood a little.

"I'm sorry, dad" she said sarcastically. He glared but they were all relieved; the guys left and Sam and Em decided to interrogate her.

"Tell us everything," they said at the same time.

"That's creepy, did you rehearse that?" Jazz said laughing, they laughed too but gave her serious looks telling her to oblige. "We had breakfast at the tea shop, walked around the town for a while and then had a butterbeer with Hermione," she laughed when she remembered her encounter with Malfoy, "we also had a small fight with Malfoy and then we went to talk under a tree." They smiled and gave her pleading looks, asking for more details. "We were about to kiss when Diggory came running to tell us the train was leaving early and when I got back here I found Harry pacing in front of the door. He was really worried and he looked so cute that I just had to kiss him. It was amazing and it was getting intense when Cedric interrupted us once again."

Her friends were mad at Cedric for all the interruptions and they kept telling Jazz that Harry would ask her to be his girlfriend. She sighed, put her pajamas on and got into her soft, warm bed. She drifted off to sleep in no time and her dreams were filled with memories of Harry's kiss and Pete's visit.


End file.
